


Switched Situations

by Shinobidelombre



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinobidelombre/pseuds/Shinobidelombre
Summary: Après une étrange mission, disons qu'ils commencent à voir la vie d'un autre point de vue...TRADUCTION française de "Switched Situations" de Kia-B





	1. Reste à ta place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Switched Situations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469394) by Kia-B. 



> Coucou tout le monde! 
> 
> Ceci est une traduction de la superbe fanfic de Kia-B "Switched Situations".  
> C'est une fanfic impliquant le couple SasukexHinata donc si vous détestez ce couple ou s'il vous met mal à l'aise je vous conseille de ne pas lire ça :)  
> C'est mon premier post sur ce site et ma première traduction, (je fais plutôt des doujinshis sur tumblr d'habitude) alors soyez indulgent.e.s! N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'essayerai de faire remonter les retours à Kia-B.
> 
>  
> 
> Allez, c'est parti!
> 
>  
> 
> Crédits: 
> 
> Naruto est une oeuvre de fiction appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto, et cette histoire est une traduction du travail de Kia-B "Switched Situations".
> 
> Switched Situations==> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9557595/1/Switched-Situations  
> Kia-B==>https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1977746/Kia-B
> 
> Note de Kia-B:  
> "J'ai toujours voulu écrire une histoire où Sasuke et Hinata échangent leur corps. Ça a déjà été fait, mais pas par moi…Alors dites-moi comment je m'en sors!"

Chapitre 1

Reste à ta place

\-----

 

Tsunade tapotait sur son bureau en bois de chêne en attendant l'arrivée des trois Anbus. Pour une équipe Anbu, ça allait être une mission plutôt facile.  
Ses yeux d'ambre parcoururent de nouveau le parchemin et elle s'apprêtait à attraper sa bouteille de saké lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune héritière déchue entra, tenant négligemment son masque de corbeau entre ses mains gantées.

"Princesse Tsunade." Elle s'inclina respectueusement avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des deux vieux fauteuils en cuir, inoccupés.

Tsunade hocha la tête. "Où est ton capitaine, Hinata?"

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. "Je ne sais pas."

Un sourire tendu apparut sur les lèvres de la femme blonde. "Et Naruto? Où est-il?"

Hinata haussa légèrement les épaules. "Je suis la seule à l'heure, on dir-"

La porte s'ouvrit au même instant et un nuage de fumée envahit la pièce. Le jeune homme blond haletait, son masque de renard au-dessus de sa tête, quand à l'autre, aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau, il était appuyé contre le mur, son masque accroché à la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle soupira. "Tout le monde est là."

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. "Et pourquoi Hinata est-elle la seule à être à l'heure?"

Le blond rit. "Eh bien c'est une histoire amusante en fait, commença Naruto, Sasuke et moi on était dans -"

"C'est sans importance", dit Sasuke d'un air renfrogné. "On est là, maintenant."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Bon, de toute façon c'est une tâche assez facile. Vous trouvez notre homme," elle montra trois photos du même homme. "Et vous le tuez. C'est un ninja de rang S et on ne connais pas tout ses jutsus donc soyez prudents." Ils hochèrent brièvement la tête. "La dernière fois qu'on l'a aperçu, il était aux abords du Pays du Thé."

Elle se pencha en avant et tendit le parchemin à Hinata pour qu'elle puisse le lire.  
"Est-ce que l'on doit rapporter quelque chose?"

"Non." Elle se massa les tempes."Il assassine les gens d'une façon…" Elle s'arrêta pour bien choisir ses mots. "Il prend deux âmes et les échangent," Elle sourit d'un air narquois. "Ensuite il fait s'entretuer les deux personnes."

Naruto se gratta la tête. "Donc ça serait comme si j'échangeais de corps avec Sasuke et serais forcé de le tuer pendant qu'il est dans mon corps?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Comme une sorte de suicide bizarre."

Sasuke hocha la tête à son tour. "Comment il fait ça?"

Les yeux de Tsunade se fixèrent sur les siens, d'un noir de geai. "C'est ce qu'on ignore…Il n'est pas question de le combattre. Tuez-le et revenez."

Hinata donna le rouleau de parchemin à son capitaine. Il le prit et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. La jeune fille eut un petit mouvement de tête. "Quand partons-nous?"  
"Demain. Vous pouvez y aller."

Il acquiescèrent avant de sortir de la pièce. Naruto soupira. "Euh, Hinata…Je suis désolé!" Il sourit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Ne t'excuse pas."

Sasuke mit ses mains dans ses poches. "Tu es sensible à ce point, Hyûga? 

Elle les dépassa avec colère. Plus jamais elle ne trainerait avec eux en dehors des missions! Elle avait essayé de tisser des liens entre elle et son équipe, puisque Sasuke et Naruto étaient déjà potes. Ou plutôt frères de sang. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils allaient l'emmener dans un endroit génial, parfait pour renforcer leur amitié. Elle était ravie. Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser un crâneur de Uchiha et son ex-coup de foudre la mettre à l'écart!  
Donc elle avait joué le jeu. Ils étaient allés jusqu'à lui bander les yeux et elle n'avait même pas utilisé son Byakugan. Elle voulait forger une belle amitié avec eux, comme celle qu'ils avait avec Shino et Kiba depuis l'époque Chûnin. Tout à coup, une musique forte lui avait envahit les oreilles et des éclats de rires avaient retenti autour d'elle. Ils la firent s'asseoir sur une chaise et retirèrent son bandeau.

Ils l'avaient amené dans un club de strip-tease.

Son capitaine et son coéquipier l'avait piégé. Elle était sorti en courant pour trouver un faucon messager qui l'attendait. Elle avait lu le mot et était parti. Ils iraient bien la chercher tôt ou tard.

Intérieurement, elle n'était pas inquiète du lien entre elle et Naruto car il était probablement plus fort qu'elle n'aurait voulut. C'était Sasuke, son capitaine, qu'elle voulait apprendre à connaître. En tant que lieutenante, il fallait qu'elle sache comment il agissait en combat, ce genre de chose. C'était énervant qu'il soit si renfermé.

"Sur le coup, c'était super drôle", rit Naruto en lui tapotant la tête. Ce n'était pas drôle. C'était puéril. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et Naruto lui rentra dans le dos. "Hé!" grogna-t'il.  
Elle pivota sur ses pieds pour le regarder. Il avait à peu près dix centimètres de plus qu'elle. 

"Je vous verrais tout les deux" ses yeux couleur lilas se posèrent un instant sur Sasuke, "demain matin. Vous devriez aller vous reposer." grogna-t'elle avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître.

Naruto fit la moue. "Je crois que c'était pas une très bonne idée…"  
Sasuke haussa les épaules. "Il faut qu'elle arrête d'avoir autant confiance en tout le monde." Il jeta un regard au blond. "On se voit aux portes à 7 heures. Soit à l'heure."

Naruto aurait voulut lui rétorquer qu'elle devrait pouvoir faire confiance à son équipe, mais de toute façon Sasuke serait resté borné sur sa logique tordue. Il hocha la tête avant de rentrer chez lui.

 

\----------

Hinata tira sur la ficelle avant de la ranger soigneusement à l'arrière de sa tête. Les fentes de son masque de corbeau étaient légèrement arrondies, comme pour lui donner un aspect plus féminin.  
Elle vit Naruto arriver avec un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle attachait ses cheveux bleu-nuit en queue de cheval. Pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et quand elle avait enfin réussi, c'était l'heure de partir.  
Elle s'était quand même mise en retard, et pourtant à son arrivée, il n'y avait personne.

"Hinata-chan, pourquoi tu es là si tôt? " Il commença à attacher son masque. Naruto se fichait de l'identité secrète qu'étaient censés donner les masques. Elle se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête, perplexe. Il compris son trouble.  
"Sasuke-teme a dit d'être là à 7 heure."

Naruto recula presque en sentant le chakra d'Hinata s'embraser. Elle repoussa son masque sur le côté. "Depuis quand est-ce qu'on a rendez-vous à 7 heure?"  
Il se gratta le visage.  
"J'ai…J'ai juste suivi les ordres!"

Elle plissa les yeux en voyant Sasuke arriver tranquillement aux portes. "Capitaine, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été informé de l'heure de rendez-vous?"

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. "C'est à moi que tu dois demander les horaires." Il s'arrêta en face d'elle. "Reste à ta place, Hyûga." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "Si tu es à l'heure, tu es en retard, si tu es en avance, tu es à l'heure."

"Mais le-"

"Reste à ta place. Il se tourna vers Naruto. "Tu es prêt? demanda-t'il en ajustant son masque. Naruto hocha maladroitement la tête. "Bon, le trajet jusqu'au pays du Thé est d'à peu près cinq jours. On va passer trois jours sans s'arrêter. J'espère que tout le monde est bien reposé."

Hinata se mordit la langue. Elle connaissait ce petit jeu. Elle était dans cette équipe uniquement parce que Ino était tombée enceinte et avait était mutée à l'équipe d'interrogation. Tsunade lui avait dit qu'elle serait envoyée dans le groupe de Naruto. Si elle avait su que le capitaine était un tel connard, elle serait restée en section filature avec Kiba.

Sasuke essayait de la faire craquer.  
Il s'avait qu'elle allait bientôt être nommée capitaine dans son ancienne équipe et juste avant que ça arrive, elle avait été rétrogradée en lieutenante. Elle regarda vers les portes, effleurant du doigt son tatouage d'Anbu en récitant silencieusement une petite prière.

"Allez, on y va."

 

\----------

 

"Corbeau, tu prends l'arrière." ordonna Sasuke. Elle détestait être à l'arrière, et il le savait très bien. Lui tenait le centre et Naruto prenait l'avant-garde. "Renard, à ma gauche." Elle plissa les yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il change la formation?

Elle soupira intérieurement. "Capitaine" marmonna-t'elle. Il continua d'avancer. "Je perçois une quantité anormale de chakra qui s'avance dans notre direction. La collision va avoir lieu dans moins de trois minutes."  
"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été informé en avance?" dit-il sèchement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Il vient juste d'apparaître. Plus que deux minutes avant le contact.

"Les choses n'apparaissent pas juste comme ça!" gronda-t'il alors qu'ils arrêtaient leur course dans une clairière.

"Je ne l'avais pas vu avant. Trente secondes."

Il sortit son katana. "Meilleure utilisatrice du Byakugan, mon cul."

Naruto toucha l'épaule de la jeune fille dans un geste d'apaisement. 

Elle se mit en position. "Vingt-et-une seconde, Capitaine."

"Rappelez-vous de ce qu'a dit Tsunade. Tuez-le mais ne vous faite pas tuer, compris Hyûga?"

"Dix secondes." Elle serra les dents.

Naruto soupira. Il avait presque pitié d'Hinata. Elle ne méritait pas d'être dans l'équipe de cet enfoiré. Il sortit un kunai et créa trois clones.

"Huit", Elle montra l'Est du doigt. "…Quinze?"

"Pourquoi le temps saute?"

"Il se déplace de manière irrégulière!" Elle se tourna vers l'Ouest. "Il recule! La collision est retardée de deux minutes."

Sasuke composa des signes de ses mains et détruisit la forêt avec une boule de feu. L'homme sauta dans les airs et atterrit en face d'eux. Il était à peine de la taille d'Hinata. Il avait des cheveux longs et blancs mais son visage paraissait très jeune. Ses yeux étincelèrent.

Hinata grimaça à la vue de ses lèvres, qui étaient cousues ensemble. "Des Anbus de Konoha?" Il parlait mais ses lèvres ne remuaient pas. "Je n'en ai encore jamais tué." Il s'inclina. "Merci pour ça." Il courut vers eux à l'aveuglette.

Naruto se précipita sur lui, mais il lui sauta par-dessus. "Je n'aime pas me battre." Le dément ricana. Sasuke lui fonça dessus mais il contourna rapidement le Uchiwa. "Je vous l'ai dit, je n'aime pas me battre." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hinata. "Toi aussi tu vas essayer de m'attaquer?"

Elle resta plantée sur ses jambes sans faire un geste. Elle observait le circuit de son chakra qui voyageait jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Elle le vit l'insuffler sous terre. "Éloignez-vous du sol!" cria-t'elle en sautant dans un arbre.

Il sourit. "Tu peux voir mon chakra, hein?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Sasuke était en train de se déplacer sous terre. Il allait faire échouer tout le plan. Naruto préparait son Rasengan. Elle se renfrogna. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait! "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t'elle calmement.

Il sourit à nouveau. "J'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu." Elle vit Sasuke lui attraper la jambe et Naruto courir vers lui. Elle soupira. Parfait, et maintenant ils allaient tous mourir. L'homme baissa les yeux. "Oh, mon dieu". Son chakra s'agrippa à la main de Sasuke et l'extirpa du sol.

"Sasuke, bouge de là!" cria Naruto

"Je ne peux pas!"

Hinata vit l'homme commencer à mélanger son propre chakra avec celui de Sasuke. Naruto ralentit. Hinata sauta de l'arbre et fut immédiatement prise au piège à son tour. Elle grogna en sentant le chakra glacial du ninja perturber le sien. Elle regarda Naruto. "Tue-le!" Sinon, elle devrait se sacrifier.

Il n'avait pas voulut les combattre car ils étaient un nombre impair. Maintenant qu'il était immobile, Naruto recommença de courir vers lui. "Pas si vite!" cria le ninja aux cheveux blancs en levant les bras. Sasuke et Hinata poussèrent tout deux un cri à glacer le sang. "Je vais les faire s'entretu-" Naruto écrasa son Rasengan dans sa poitrine et regarda sa main traverser le corps fin de leur ennemi. Il s'effondra dans une mare de sang sur le sol. 

Il sourit. "J'ai réussi les gars!" Il se retourna et vit que Hinata et Sasuke se lançaient des regards plein de haine. "Les gars?" Ils se foncèrent brusquement dessus et Naruto fut pris de panique. "Merde!"

Hinata frappa la poitrine de Sasuke et entendit les os craquer sous sa paume. Sasuke lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac et du sang se mit à couler au coin de sa bouche. Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient comme des morts-vivants. Il soupira. "Ok, je m'en charge!" Il se positionna derrière Hinata et lui donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

Sasuke jeta à Naruto un regard noir. Naruto courut derrière lui et le frappa vivement derrière la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux étalés par terre. Naruto croisa les bras. "Et maintenant, c'est moi le chef!" ricana-t'il.

Il se rendit compte que tout le monde était dans les pommes. "Allez, on va vous ramener à la maison!"  
Il fit apparaître deux clones.

\----------

 

Naruto, Tsunade et Sakura étaient assis dans une chambre avec des lits jumeaux. "Ils devraient bientôt se réveiller," soupira Sakura. "Sauf si Naruto les as tué."

Le blond fit la moue. "Je n'avais pas le choix, ils allaient s'entretuer."

Tsunade croisa les bras. "Je ne pensais pas qu'ils se feraient prendre si facilement."

Naruto soupira. "Sasuke était méchant avec Hinata. Elle avait pourtant bien prévenu de s'éloigner du sol.". Il haussa les épaules. "Il ne veut jamais recevoir d'ordres de quelqu'un d'un rang inférieur au sien." Il ferma les yeux. "Ce connard."

"J'ai entendu, dobe." Ils regardèrent le lit: Hinata se relevait. "Et tu as raison, je ne veux pas recevoir d'ordres d'une Hyûga pathétique et immature.

Ils se regardèrent tous. "Tu vas bien, Hinata?"

Elle fronça les sourcils." Qu…" Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. "Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé?" Elle leva la tête et toucha sa gorge. "C'est quoi ce bordel?"

Sakura se leva. "Hinata", Elle avança vers la jeune fille. "Tu es-" 

Hinata s'écarta brusquement. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je suis Sasuke. Ne me touche pas."

Naruto claqua des doigts. "Donc quand ils ne s'entretuent pas, ils se retrouvent dans le corps de l'autre personne! Logique."

Hinata serra les poings et jeta un regard à Sasuke. "Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans mon corps?"

Tsunade se renfrogna. "On dirait que vous avez échangé vos corps…" 

Hinata se gratta la tête. "La douleur que j'ai ressentie avant que le dobe me mette KO…C'était parce que j'échangeait mon corps avec elle?"

Le Hokage hocha la tête. "On dirait bien…" 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde?" Elle croisa les bras. "Réveillez-la, putain!"

"Je n'ai pas envie de la forcer à se réveiller", sourcilla-Tsunade. "On ne connait pas les cons-" Hinata se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Hinata, réveille-toi!" Elle agrippa le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains.

"Hina- Sasuke, arrête ça!" cria Naruto.

Sasuke grogna avant d'ouvrir les paupières. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux lilas en face de lui. "Est-ce que je suis mor-" Il se toucha le cou.

"Tu es dans mon corps." gronda Hinata.

Sasuke s'assit et regarda ses mains. "Non, non, non…" Il toucha sa bouche. "Oh, Kami…" Elle regarda Tsunade. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"On dirait bien que vous avez échangé vos corps, tous les deux."

Sasuke hocha la tête. "Mais pourquoi?" Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. "J'ai la même voix que SASUKE!" Il s'essuya la figure.

Naruto ricana. "C'est plutôt cool de voir Sasuke pleurer." Hinata le fusilla du regard.

Sasuke palpa son visage. "Comment est-ce qu'on reviens à la normale?"

"Je n'en sais rien." murmura-Tsunade. "Je vais essayer de faire vite. Soyez déjà contents de ne pas vous être entretués."

Hinata fit un petit bruit de dédain. "On aurait mieux fait de s'entretuer. C'est vraiment la merde."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. "Arrête de dire de telles obscénités avec mon corps!"

Elle eut un sourire narquois. "Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me frapper? Te frapper toi-même?"

Sasuke se leva, s'habituant maladroitement à sa nouvelle taille. Légèrement renfrogné, il se mit debout devant Hinata. Il leva soudain son poing et la frappa dans la poitrine. La jeune fille grimaça. "Ça fait des années que je me fais mal dans ce corps. J'ai l'habitude."

Hinata grogna. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais masochiste."

Sasuke soupira avec agacement. "Tu ne sais rien de moi, Uchiwa." Il se retourna mais elle lui asséna un coup de poing au visage. 

"C'est ton propre visage!"

Elle haussa les épaule. "Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ressent la douleur."

La poitrine de Sasuke se souleva. "S'il-vous-plait, je veux retourner dans mon corps…" Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda la Cinquième. "Je ne peux déjà pas le supporter, alors si je dois en plus être dans son corps…"

Hinata fronça les sourcils. "Et moi, comment je suis censé vivre dans un réceptacle aussi faible?"

"Je ne suis pas faible! Si tu m'avais écouté quand-"

Hinata leva une main. "Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça. Reste à ta place, Hyûga. Même si je suis dans ton corps, je t'interdit de me crier dessus."

Sasuke sourit. "Ça serait presque menaçant, venant de mon corps. Je comprends pourquoi je n'arrive à rien."

"Hyû-"

"LA FERME!" cria Tsunade. Ils la regardèrent. "On va devoir faire des tests alors arrêtez de vous battre et reposez vous jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de régler ça." 

"Oui." répondirent-ils.

Naruto et Sakura étaient abasourdis. Hinata était Sasuke, et Sasuke était Hinata. Maintenant c'était Hinata qui dominait et Sasuke n'était plus le mâle alpha. Sakura s'avança vers Sasuke. "Tu veux que je t'appelle Hinata ou Sasuke?"

Sasuke cligna des yeux, perplexe. "Hinata, bien sûr! Je refuse de répondre au nom de Sasuke."

Tsunade secoua la tête. "Pour la santé mentale de tout le village, personne ne doit être mis au courant à part vos coéquipiers de la même génération et vos familles."

Hinata se renfrogna. "Comment ça? J'ai des choses à faire, moi!"

"Fais-les, alors." lui rétorqua-t'elle sèchement. "Ça me met tellement mal à l'aise de crier sur Hinata…" Elle se gratta la tête. "Je vous suggère de faire profil bas, tous les deux. Pas de missions jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

Sasuke pris sa tête dans ses mains. "C'est tellement absurde…" Il refoula un sanglot.

"Je t'interdis de pleurer dans mon corps." menaça Hinata. "Hyûga, j'ai dit-"

"J'ai entendu!" s'énerva Sasuke. "Je veux juste rentrer chez moi." Il marqua une pause . "Où est-ce que je vais aller? Je ne peux pas aller chez lui."

"Je ne veux pas de toi chez moi."

Naruto se massa le cou. "En fait je crois que ça serait quand même mieux de faire ça…"

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel. "Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais?"

"Arrête ça!" gronda Sasuke. "Je ne dis pas autant d'insultes. Respecte mon corps et je respecterai le tien."

Hinata enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. "Et voilà, tu recommence à essayer de me donner des ordres. Reste à ta place." Elle poussa un soupir. "Donne-moi tes clés."

Sasuke la regarda. "Elle sont dans ma poche gauche."

"Aa, et les miennes dans ma poche arrière. Je t'interdis de toucher à mes affaires, quelles que soient les circonstances. Je saurais si tu l'as fait et-"

"Et quoi? Tu ne sais même pas comment te battre avec mon corps." Sasuke attrapa le trousseau de clés. "Crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de toucher à tes affaires." Il sortit de la pièce. Hinata haussa les épaules et sortit après lui.

Tsunade poussa un soupir. "Naruto, va avec Sasuke et Sakura va avec Hinata."

"Ok, mais vous parlez de Hinata dans le corps de Sasuke ou de Sasuke dans le corps d'Hinata?"

Son aînée se frappa le front. Sakura sourit. "Bonne question…"

Elle releva la tête. "Je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont aucune idée d'où habite l'autre. Sakura tu vas avec le corps de Hinata et Naruto tu vas avec le corps de Sasuke. Ils sont bien trop buttés pour demander de l'aide."

Ils acquiescèrent avant de courir après eux.

 

\----------

 

Sasuke marchait le long de la grande route, qui plongée dans l'obscurité. Il tenait ses clés à la main. Pourquoi moi? De toutes les personnes avec qui j'aurais pu échanger mon corps, il a fallut que ça soit lui! Je détestais déjà voir sa tête et maintenant je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'aurais préféré changer de corps avec Naruto.

Parfait, et maintenant je ne sais même pas par où aller! C'est tellement énervant! Pourquoi est-ce que sa maison est si loin? Attends, est-ce qu'il habite dans une maison, déjà? Kami, je suis complètement perdue.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sasuke se retourna pour voir Naruto qui le rattrapait.  
"Oh…Je dois t'appeler Sasuke, hein?"

"Non, s'il-te-plait. Je suis Hinata."

Il poussa un grognement. "Tu rends Sasuke tellement gentil."

Sasuke sourit. "Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours." Il regarda autour de lui. "Où habite Sasuke?"

"De l'autre côté de la ville. Je crois que vous êtes voisins, tous les deux."

Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé. "On est voisins et il ne me préviens même pas des rendez-vous en mission!" Il prit son visage dans ses mains. "Il est vraiment abject!"

Naruto se mit à rire. "C'est tellement stylé et bizarre à la fois!"

Sasuke leva les yeux. "Naruto…Je suis un garçon. C'est complètement absurde…" Il se couvrit la bouche avec sa main. "Et comment je vais faire si je dois aller faire pipi? Je ne sais pas comment faire pipi!" Il rougit.

Naruto se massa le cou. "C'est assez simple, tu sais?"

"Non je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée!"

Le blond rit. "Ben, tu tiens ta…" Il perdit ses mots. Sasuke le regarda avec des yeux ronds. "Hinata…"

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. "Je tiens ma quoi?" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Naruto, je ne vais jamais y arriver."

"Ben, sauf si tu choisis de ne pas pisser, mais crois-moi ça fait super mal." Il soupira et tapota l'épaule de Sasuke. "Enfin bon, c'est le dernier de tes soucis."

Sasuke hocha la tête. "C'est vrai."

 

\----------

 

"Sasuke-kun!" Elle se retourna pour voir Sakura. "Sasuke, tout vas bien?"

"La pêche." murmura-t'elle. "C'est ici son appartement, c'est ça?"

"Euh oui, c'est ici."

Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. "Quelle situation de merde."

Sakura observa la petite Hyûga parcourir l'appartement. Elle secoua la tête. Non, c'était Sasuke! Il était seulement dans le corps d'Hinata. "Ça va aller, Sasuke?"

"Mm." Elle leva les yeux. "Tu peux t'en aller. J'ai envie de dormir."

Elle hocha la tête. "Mais, Sasuke, le corps féminin est un peu différent et tu-"

Hinata leva une main. "Je n'ai aucune envie de toucher son corps, Sakura. Comment tu peux penser ça de moi?" 

Elle acquiesça. "D'accord…si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, heu, Hinata est juste de l'autre côté de la rue dans ton appartement."

Hinata se retourna. "On est voisins?"

"Ouais." Elle eut un air amusé. "Tu ne savais pas."

"Sinon je n'aurais pas demandé." soupira-t'elle. "Tu peux partir maintenant, ce corps est complètement épuisé."

Elle hocha la tête et referma la porte.  
Hinata regarda autour d'elle. Au moins elle est organisée. Elle alla dans sa chambre. Putain, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Pourquoi il y a autant d'habits par terre?! Pourtant elle porte tout le temps cette même fichue tenue! Les femmes sont si compliquées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est si fatiguée?

Elle grogna et choisit une longue chemise. "J'imagine que ça ira." Elle se renifla. "Il faut que je me douche…" Elle rentra dans la salle de bain. "Elle a intérêt à prendre soin de mon corps." Elle tourna le dos au miroir en prenant bien soin de ne pas baisser les yeux. Il n'était pas question que Sasuke soit étiquetté "pervers".

Elle ouvrit l'eau et rentra dans la douche. "Pourquoi il y a autant de parfums différents?" dit-elle en en choisissant un. "Il n'y a rien à la lavande…"

Elle sourcilla. "Elle empeste tout le temps la lavande et pourtant elle n'a rien…" Elle soupira et commença à laver son nouveau corps en faisant attention de ne rien toucher d'embarrassant. "Pourquoi ses seins sont si gros?!" grogna-t'elle.

"Ça me fais vraiment chier."

 

\----------

 

Sasuke était assis sur le canapé. Naruto sortit de la chambre du fond. "Hinata, tu peux dormir dans son lit, tu sais."

"Même avec son corps, pas question." marmonna-t'il. "Naruto, ce corps sent mauvais…"

"Va prendre une douche."

Il rougit. "Je ne peux pas faire ça!"

Il soupira. "Hinata, tu ne peux pas rester dans la crasse de Sasuke. Essai simplement de…d'éviter les parties les plus effrayantes."

"E-effrayantes?"

Naruto leva les mains dans un geste défensif. "Le rougissement, c'est une chose mais bégayer, c'est un peu trop bizarre."

Sasuke prit sa tête dans ses mains. "C'est complètement stupide!"

Naruto claqua des doigts. "Je sais! Transforme-toi en Hinata!"

Sasuke hocha la tête et essaya. Il y eut un nuage de fumée et il ouvrit ses yeux. "Je suis toujours Sasuke…"

Naruto grogna. "Ça n'a pas marché…écoutes, si tu dois rester Sasuke il faut que tu réussisse à être comme lui. I n'y a rien qui le fasse plus chier que de perdre!" Il sourit. "Je pensais que c'était être une fille qui était le plus difficile."

Il acquiesça. "C'est vrai, c'est plus dur d'être une fille…"

Naruto hocha la tête. "Et être un mec, c'est super facile! Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est rester propre et manger et ça ira!"

Sasuke hocha la tête à son tour. "Je vais prendre une…douche."

Naruto sourit. "Super, on se voit demain alors." Il se dirigea vers la porte. "Sasuke est de l'autre côté de la rue s'il y a un problème."

Sasuke hocha la tête. "Merci, Naruto-kun."

"Mec…Je veux dire, Hinata, c'est juste trop bizarre." Il referma la porte derrière lui. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il retira son armure et tripota nerveusement le bord de son col-roulé.

"C'est tellement étrange." marmonna-t'il. Il enleva son pull, révélant de beaux muscles réguliers et légèrement bronzés . Il rougit et détourna ses yeux. "Je ne peux pas!" Il s'écroula par terre. "Non, il faut que je le fasse!" Il se releva, refusant de regarder dans le miroir. 

Il baissa son pantalon puis se couvrit le visage et rentra dans la douche. "J'arrive à la sentir!" glapit-il en appuyant son front contre le mur. Il poussa un profond soupir lorsque l'eau chaude lui coula sur le corps. Il devait admettre que de ne pas avoir de seins était différent et ne fatiguait pas autant son dos. Il attrapa le savon. Sasuke a une peau sensible? Il pouffa de rire.

Après avoir terminé, il enroula une serviette autour de son corps. Il faillit hurler en voyant Hinata assise sur le lit, habillée avec une longue chemise et un sweat-shirt. "J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque!" Sasuke agrippa sa poitrine.

"Arrête d'agir de manière si féminine."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Désolée…" Comme si c'était facile!

Hinata fit un geste désinvolte. "Je suis venu vérifier l'état de mon corps." Elle soupira. "Pourquoi tu as mis ta serviette comme ça?"

Il baissa les yeux sur sa serviette, enroulée bien fermement autour de sa poitrine. "C'est comme ça que je porte ma serviette." 

"Tu es dans mon corps, on a pas de seins." Elle se leva. "Mets-la autour de ta taille, comme un homme."

Il secoua la tête. "C'est tellement bizarre." Elle le fixa calmement et il fronça les sourcils. "Je n'aime pas ton corps…"

Elle eut un sourire moqueur. "C'est une question implicite?"

Il écarquilla les yeux. "Non."

"Fais-le avant que je le fasse à ta place."

Sasuke croisa les bras. "Je n'ai rien fais de mal à ton corps, alors vas-t'en."

"C'est chez moi, ici."

Il sourit. "Je suis dans ton corps, Sasuke…" Il agrippa sa serviette. "Techniquement, c'est chez moi."

Hinata leva un sourcil. "Une première chose: arrête de faire sourire mon corps."

"Ça me fait mal de sourire, de toute façon…" marmonna-t'il. 

Hinata roula des yeux et se saisit de la serviette bleue enroulée autour du jeune homme. "Ça, c'était pas négociable." Elle réarrangea la serviette autour de sa taille. Par habitude, Sasuke se couvrit la poitrine. "Arrête ton cirque et va t'habiller."

"C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire!" répliqua-t'il violemment. "Et toi, est-ce que tu as pris…une douche?"

Elle acquiesça. "Je ne t'ai pas reluqué, si c'est ce que tu es en train de penser." Elle regarda négligemment le jeune homme. "Je n'aime pas ton corps."

Sasuke la fusilla du regard avant de baisser les yeux sur le pantalon de pyjama qu'il tenait à la main. "Tu ne peux pas simplement partir maintenant…?" marmonna-t'il en enfilant le pantalon par-dessus sa serviette.

Hinata pouffa doucement. "J'ai fais mal à ton petit coeur?" 

Sasuke passa un t-shirt par dessus sa tête. "Sasuke, tu peux arrêter ?"

"Ton corps n'aime pas avoir froid, c'est énervant." Hinata releva son sweat juste assez pour exposer son ventre. "Tu appelle ça des bourrelets ou pas?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. "Arrête."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je vais devoir faire un peu d'exercice avec ce corps. Pas étonnant que tu sois tout le temps fatiguée."

Sasuke s'assombrit. "Sasuke, ça suffit!"

"Oh, je t'ai vexé?"

Sasuke serra les poings. "Tu es si cruel, je te déteste." Il lui tourna le dos. "Vivement que je sois de retour dans mon corps pour pouvoir changer d'équipe." Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. "Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec toi." Il rentra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

Hinata sourit d'un air satisfait et s'assit sur le lit. "Tu rend les choses bien trop faciles, Hyûga", murmura-t'elle pour elle-même.


	2. J'accepte tes excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de Kia-B: 
> 
> Je vois que j'en ai embrouillé quelques uns avec le "qui est qui". Bon alors…hm…à chaque fois que vous lisez "Sasuke", "il", "son", "lui" etc, c'est Hinata.  
> Et si je dit "Elle fronça les sourcils", je parle de Sasuke. Normalement vous allez reconnaître qui est qui selon la façon dont ils se comportent.  
> Si c'est écrit: "Sasuke soupira. _Elle _savait que tout ça craignait." L'écriture en italique fait référence à ce que pense Hinata, la vraie personne…c'est clair? J'espère en tout cas.__

Sasuke se réveilla dans une position très inconfortable. Appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, des souvenirs du jour précédent lui traversaient la tête. "Je le déteste."  
Il ne sursauta même pas en entendant le son grave de sa voix. _Elle_ savait bien que le changement ne se ferait pas en une nuit. Il serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke prononcerait de telles paroles.

Le fait qu' _il_ ait dit tout cela dans son corps à _elle_ était encore pire. Il pressa sa tête contre ses genoux en essayant de se ressaisir. "Hinata, tu as presque dix-huit ans…Ça ne devrait pas t'atteindre, ce genre de choses." Il se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Le visage de Sasuke était banal mais étrangement beau.

C'était son attitude qui le rendait laid. Il regarda son reflet avec colère. Il avait envie de le briser. Voir sa tête _la_ rendait folle. Il observa ses yeux sombres, d'un noir profond, puis, avec une grimace, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. La vue de Hinata pelotonnée sur son lit n'arrangea pas son humeur.

Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et découvrit Naruto et Sakura. "Sasu -Hinata, bonjour", dit Sakura avec un sourire.

Il la salua de la tête. "B-Bonjour…" marmonna-t'il.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas?" Sakura lui toucha le bras avant de retirer brusquement sa main. C'était Hinata!

Il secoua négativement la tête avant de sourire. "J'ai juste pas très bien dormi…" grommela-t'il.

Naruto croisa les bras. "Où est le teme?" Il s'arrêta, perplexe. "En fait, c'est toi le teme…Attends, non, je veux dire, Sasuke!" Il leva les bras au ciel. "Sasuke, où est-" Il fut interrompu par une Hinata encore somnolente qui traversait le salon.

"Ferme ta gueule," marmonna-t'elle.

Sasuke la regarda et serra les poings. "Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça."

Elle soupira. "Tu n'es pas très matinale, toi, hein?" Elle se frotta le visage. "Ton imbécile de corps refusait de s'endormir hier soir."

Sasuke retourna son attention sur Sakura et Naruto. "Est-ce que Tsunade a trouvé quelque chose?"

Naruto secoua la tête et Sakura poussa un soupir. "C'est pour ça qu'on est là." Elle sa massa la nuque. "Apparemment, il n'y a jamais rien eu de semblable dans toute l'histoire de Konoha."

Hinata se redressa. "Et ça veut dire quoi?"

"Ça veut dire qu'elle va aller dans des villages voisins pour faire de la recherche."

"Combien de temps ça devrait prendre, en moyenne?" demanda Sasuke.

"Plus ou moins une semaine ou deux…" marmonna Naruto. "Ou plusieurs mois…"

"PLUSIEURS MOIS!" crièrent-ils tous deux. Sasuke s'évanouit. Hinata grogna et lui assena un coup de pied dans les côtes. "Bon sang, Hinata!" Sasuke se remit debout avec un grognement.

"Désolée…" Il se frotta la tête.

Hinata soupira. "Je vais m'entrainer."

Sasuke la regarda, pensant au soir précédent. Elle sorti en claquant la porte derrière elle et il soupira. "Pourquoi je me sens mal alors que tout ça est de sa faute?"

Ils lui frottèrent le dos. "Allez, Hinata…" sourit gentiment Naruto.

"Il ne l'admettra jamais", dit Sakura avec un petit sourire triste. "Même dans un corps différent, c'est toujours ce bon vieux Sasuke." Sasuke leva vers elle des yeux humides et hocha la tête. Sakura sentit son coeur s'emballer.

Naruto se redressa. "Je vais aller lui parler." Sakura acquiesça et le blond partit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Hinata? murmura-t'elle.

Sasuke se couvrit la bouche. "Sakura-chan". Il la serra dans ses bras. Sakura avait vraiment envie de réconforter son amie, mais c'était assez difficile: Hinata était dans le corps du garçon qu'elle aimait, avec son odeur, et quand sa voix était si pleine de chagrin…Elle lui rendit son étreinte. "Il…Il est tellement méchant."

Elle acquiesça. "C'est Sasuke." 

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche d'un air consterné. "Regarde-moi ça, je suis une ANBU et je pleure encore comme une petite fille," Il relâcha Sakura. "Il se moquait de moi dans mon propre corps!" Il passait une main dans ses cheveux.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera terminé avant même que tu ne t'en rende compte."

Il la regarda. "Tu le pense vraiment?"

Son regard brûlant plongea dans les yeux couleur d'émeraude de Sakura et celle-ci rougit rougit légèrement. Devant Sakura, _Hinata_ était toujours si sincère avec ce qu'elle ressentait! Et maintenant qu' _elle_ était dans le corps de Sasuke…c'étaient les yeux de braise qu'elle aimait tant qui étaient embués d'émotions. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer."Oui…"

Il sourit. "Tu es la meilleure, Sakura-chan." Il se mordit la lèvre. "Tu veux un petit déjeuner?" Le visage de Sakura s'illumina et elle hocha la tête. _Sasuke-kun va me préparer un petit déjeuner! Le rêve! NON, c'est Hinata…Mais elle rend Sasuke tellement plus sexy…_ Sasuke rit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura?"

Est-ce que Sasuke venait de rire? Oui. Est-ce que c'était un son magnifique? OUI! Elle lui sourit. Autant profiter de la présence de ce Sasuke pour le moment. "R…Rien" dit-elle joyeusement. "Laisse-moi t'aider Sa- Hinata!"

Il secoua la tête, "Non, non, ça va." 

\--------------

 

Hinata regardait vers un arbre. "Comment elle active cette merde?"

Naruto bailla. "Tu ne crois pas que ça peut être dangereux?"

"La ferme", lui rétorqua-t'elle sèchement. "Je veux juste voir comment ça fait."

Il haussa les épaules. "Elle le dit à voix haute, en général."

Elle se retourna vers lui. "Tu pense vraiment que c'est si simple?" Attrapant un morceaux de tissu, elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval. "Putain, mais comment elle fait?" marmonna-t'elle.

"Ben, peut-être que oui. Toi tu dis pas juste "Sharingan" et le truc s'allume?"

Hinata poussa un profond soupir. "Je peux contrôler mon kekkei genkai par la pensée." Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je ne vais quand même pas dire "Byakugan-" Elle poussa un cri en sentant des veines émerger autour de ses yeux. _Est-ce qu'elle a mal comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle l'active?_

Naruto éclata de rire. "Bah voilà, tu vois, c'était facile."

Elle se tourna vers le blond et observa le circuit de son chakra. "C'est plutôt cool…" murmura-t'elle en regardant aux alentours. Elle pouvait voir jusqu'aux statues des Hokages. Elle plissa les yeux et élargit encore son champ de vision. Elle voyait tout ; tout le village en un instant.

Donc elle aurait pu voir l'homme.

Hinata fit la moue. _Je me suis trompé._ Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et leva les yeux sur un Naruto tout nu. "Hein?"

Naruto se mit debout. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je peux voir sous tes habits…" grommela-t'elle. "Le Byakugan…" Elle sentit ses veines s'aplatir sur son visage. "Hinata peut voir à travers nos habits."

Naruto eut un sourire malicieux. "Tout le temps?"

"À courte distance, oui," dit-elle, indifférente.

Naruto grogna et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. "Ça doit être bien stylé d'être un Hyûga!"

"Hinata-chan!" Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Kiba qui les rattrapait. "Hinata-chan, je suis content de t'avoir trouvé! Shino et moi on voulait savoir si tu voulais traîner avec nous.

"Je m'entraîne,là," dit-elle sèchement.

"Tu es juste là et tu ne fais rien…" fit-il remarquer. "C'est pas ce que j'appelle un entrainement. Allez, viens…"

Elle roula des yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "NON"?"

Kiba se renfrogna. "Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée pour toi de changer d'équipe." Il se tourna vers Naruto. "Ne le prends pas mal, hein ", Naruto fit un signe de tête. "Ce trou du cul de Uchiwa est en train de déteindre sur toi."

Hinata leva un sourcil. "Tu crois?"

Il hocha la tête. "Ouais, enfin je veux dire…Tu le déteste! Je savais bien qu'il réussirait à te rendre barbante si tu étais dans son équipe!"

"Me rendre barbante?"

Kiba tourna son regard vers Naruto. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Hinat- "

Hinata leva une main. "Non, attends, j'ai envie d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire."

"Ouais, bon, il faut que je retourne voir Shino, tu viens ou pas?" dit Kiba agacé.

"Je préfèrerais encore manger du chien" dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Kiba se gratta la joue. "Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème?"

Hinata hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, c'est moi qui ai un problème…C'est toi mon problème, ok? Dit-le aussi à l'insecte, pendant que tu y est. Vous pensez que j'ai envie de trainer avec vous, alors que vous sentez le chien mouillé et la merde et je sais pas quoi, là."

Kiba fit un pas en arrière. "Hinata, ce n'est pas toi."

Elle posa une main sur sa hanche. "Je te plais, Kiba, pas vrai?"

"Quoi?" Elle éclata de rire et se tourna vers Naruto.

"Dobe, t'as vu ça?" Elle jeta un regard acéré à Kiba. "Je lui plais."

Naruto fronça les sourcils. "Arrête, Sasuke."

Kiba gronda. "Je le savais! Uchiwa, espèce d'enfoiré!"

Elle sourit. "Si tu savais que c'était moi," elle tapota ses indexes l'un contre l'autre, "alors pourquoi tu as eu l'air si triste?"

"Tu trouve ça marrant? Pourquoi tu te fais passer pour Hinata?"

"Au contraire, je ne me fais passer pour personne. La Hyûga et moi, on a eu nos corps échangés lors d'une mission. Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, frappe moi. Tu veux frapper ta précieuse petite Hinata-chan?" Elle ricana.

Kiba grogna. "C'est vrai tout ça, Naruto?"

"Ouais, Sasuke est un connard."

Kiba croisa les bras. "J'aurais dû m'en douter en vous voyant tous les deux ensemble." Il pouffa doucement et secoua la tête. "Bon, il faut que j'y aille." Il regarda Hinata. "Et arrête de faire passer Hinata pour une connasse."

"Mm" dit-elle avec désinvolture.

Il grogna encore avant de partir en courant. Naruto se retourna. "Pas cool, Sasuke."

"J'en ai rien à foutre." elle s'éloigna. "Super, maintenant j'ai mal à la tête."

\------------

 

Sasuke parcourait le village d'un pas joyeux. Il rentra dans la boutique de fleurs des Yamanakas. "Ino-chan, bonjour!"

La jeune femme se retourna précipitamment. "Heu…Hein?" Elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Sasuke était-il si rayonnant? Il ressemblait presque à…

"Je viens pour acheter des graines de tournesol," sourit-il. "J'ai envie de changer un peu mon jardin."

"Ton jardin?" Elle s'étouffa presque dans son thé.

"Oui…" Il se tapota le menton. "Est-ce que je peux aussi avoir un bouquet de roses et de fleurs de sakura? Sakura a été si attentionnée avec moi…Je veux lui offrir des fleurs."

Ino se gratta la tête. "Tu veux les offrir à Sakura, genre, Sakura Haruno? "

Il hocha la tête. "On a pris le petit déjeuner ensemble et elle n'arrêtait pas de me fixer bizarrement. J'ai vérifié sa température sur son front et elle était brûlante! Je crois bien qu'elle a attrapé quelque chose." Il soupira. "Tu veux bien m'aider, Ino-chan?"

Elle s'empêcha de rougir. Où était caché ce Sasuke avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte? "Bien sûr, avec plaisir."

Il prit sa main dans les siennes. "Tu es la meilleure!" Ino passa de l'autre côté du comptoir, révélant un ventre bien arrondi. "Je peux t'aider! La dernière chose que je voudrais c'est que tu te blesse avec des épines de rose." Il rit.

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois de si bonne humeur?" Elle commença à décorer le bouquet. Sasuke leva les yeux avec un petit sourire et secoua la tête, perplexe. "Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Il rit. "Ino-chan," soupira-t'il. "Je me sentais vraiment mal aujourd'hui. Vraiment, vraiment mal, mais Sakura-chan m'a aidé. Je veux juste la rendre heureuse."

"Tu es vraiment gentil, Sasuke." Elle lui tendit le bouquet.

Sasuke grogna. "J'ai oublié de te dire, je suis vraiment désolée!"

Ino leva les yeux, perplexe. "Hein?"

"Naruto, Sasuke et moi étions en mission et Sasuke a tout fait rater." Le visage de la blonde reflétait la confusion. "L'homme a lancé un jutsu qui a échangé mon corps avec celui de Sasuke."

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté. "Hinata?"

Il acquiesça. "Oui, et Sasuke est dans mon corps."

Elle lui donna un petit coup. "Et moi qui pensais que tu étais amoureux de Sakura!"

Il rit. "Non, non…Je veux juste lui faire plaisir."

Ino était pensive. Elle avait le sentiment que tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. "Hinata, tu rends Sasuke presque plus irrésistible qu'avant."

Il sourit. "Je n'arrive pas à faire semblant d'être lui." Il sorti le porte-feuille de _Hinata_. "Je préfère agir naturellement." Ino régla tout ce qu'il fallait. "Merci beaucoup Ino-chan."

Ino lui fit un signe de la main. "Ma chérie, vas-t'en avant que je te saute dessus."

Sasuke rougit. "I-Ino-chan."

Elle se couvrit les yeux. "Oh mon dieu, Hinata, sors."

"Ok, à la prochaine. Passe une bonne journée," dit-il en riant.

Il tenait le bouquet bien serré dans ses bras. _Il y a plein de filles qui me regardent! C'est ça que vit Sasuke tous les jours? Ça ne m'étonne pas, il est tellement égocentrique. Si je continue ma route, elles vont bien finir par s'en aller._ Il accéléra le pas. "Oh, mince!" Une fille trébucha et tomba sur le sol. Sasuke courut près d'elle. "Oh la la, est-ce que ça va?"

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Il leva les yeux. Tsunade avait dit "seulement les coéquipiers de la même génération". Il hocha rapidement la tête. "Tu vas bien?" Elle acquiesça et il l'aida à se relever. "S'il-te-plait, fais attention, d'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête. "O-Oui…"

Il lui sourit. "Il faut que j'y aille. Attention où tu mets les pieds!" Il s'éloigna en soupirant et entra dans l'hôpital.

"Te voilà Sakura-chan!"

Sakura leva les yeux et vit Sasuke qui marchait vers elle, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. "H-Hinata?" bégaya-t'elle. Le regard qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs appartenait à Hinata. Un regard rempli de compassion et d'amour. Sakura se mordit la lèvre. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Il sourit. "Je voulais t'offrir ça," il fit un signe de tête vers les fleurs. "Pour te remercier de m'avoir consolé ce matin. Je sais qu'un "merci" ça ne s'achète pas, m-mais, enfin…" Il se gratta la tête. "Je me suis rappelée qu'on parlait de fleurs la semaine dernière et…voilà, tiens!"

Elle regarda les fleurs en souriant. "Elles sont magnifiques, Sasuke…"

"Je suis Hinata…" murmura-t'elle.

Sakura sursauta. "Je suis désolée…J'oublie tout le temps."

Il sourit. "Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais quoi, plus je fais sourire ce corps et moins ça me fais mal de le faire. Bon, il faut que je rentre. Bonne journée, Sakura-chan."

Elle hocha la tête. "À plus tard."

Il rit doucement puis sortit.

\---------------

 

Hinata était assise dans l'appartement de Sasuke, attendant qu'il rentre. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt révélant un Sasuke qui semblait très embarrassé. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

Il glapit. "Je…" Il frottait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre.

"Tu dois pisser?"

"Je crois que oui…" Il serra les dents.

Hinata croisa les bras. "Vas pisser."

Sasuke secoua la tête. "Je vais me pisser dessus."

Hinata s'enflamma. "Mais non!"

"S-Sasuke…" gémit-il. Hinata lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain. "Tu vas le faire à ma place?"

Hinata se renfrogna. "Pour rendre la situation encore plus gênante?"

Sasuke mit sa main devant sa bouche, essayant de se calmer. "Ça…ça s'annonce mal…"

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu te retiens?"

"Depuis hier soir…"

Hinata grogna. "Tu vas me détruire la vessie!"

"Ne me stresse pas!" cria-t'il.

Hinata poussa un long soupir. "Ecoute, tu veux avoir des enfants plus tard, non?" Il acquiesça lentement. "Ok, alors imagine que tu as un fils, et que son père meurt," il écarquilla les yeux. "Ça peut arriver, laisse-moi finir." Elle tripota négligemment sa queue de cheval. "Si ça arrive, qui va lui apprendre les bases?"

Il hocha la tête. "Je comprends ça, mais…c'est à toi."

"Si tu fous en l'air ma vessie, je te tue. Je m'en fous que tu sois dans mon corps."

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. "J'ai peur."

"Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur, tu vise et tu relâche." murmura-t'elle en levant le siège des toilettes. "Ok, c'est trop bizarre, je m'en vais."

"N-Non!"

Elle poussa un grognement. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si pitoyable?"

Sasuke commença à déboutonna son pantalon en tremblant. Hinata lui attrapa la main pour l'éloigner de la braguette. "Je te jure," marmonna-t'elle en défaisant la fermeture éclair, baissant ensuite le pantalon. "Et maintenant prends-la."

"La prendre?!" Il fit des yeux ronds.

"Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincée!" grogna-t'elle.

"Arrête de faire faire ça à mon corps!"

"Pisse, et c'est tout!"

Sasuke sautilla sur place. "Est-ce que je peux m'assoir?"

"J'ai l'air d'une pute ou quoi?" dit-elle rageusement. Sasuke leva les yeux vers elle. Avec _Sasuke_ dans son corps, _il_ réussissait à la faisait flamboyer d'arrogance et de confiance en elle.

"Euh, un peu…"

Elle roula des yeux. "Fais-le."

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il introduisit sa main dans son boxer avant de l'en retirer précipitamment. "Je ne peux pas…J'arrive à la sentir."

"C'est bon signe."

Il poussa un gémissement et attrapa le muscle agité de pulsations. "S-Sasuke…"

"Arrête de faire ton bébé." dit-elle d'un ton cassant. "Sors-la avant de te pisser dessus."

"J'ai envie de vomir…" Il gigota un peu et la fit sortir en fermant aussitôt les yeux. "Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais?"

"Tu vise et tu pisse."

Sasuke ouvrit furtivement un oeil pour voir s'il visait correctement. Il eut presque un cri de joie en se relâchant. Hinata roula des yeux. Sasuke lui lança un regard. "Euh…Et maintenant, je l'essuie?"

Hinata poussa un grognement et sortit pendant que Sasuke commençait  à paniquer. "S-Sasuke! S'il-te-plait, réponds!" Il y eut une pause. "Je crois qu'elle est morte! Sasuke!"

\-------------

 

Hinata était assise et essayait d'oublier la scène qu'il venait de voir: _lui-même_ en train de pisser. "Il faut que je retourne dans mon corps." Elle entendit des bruits de pas. Sasuke rentra dans la pièce et s'assit.

"Tu m'as laissé tomber."

"Parce que tu es stupide."

"C'est de t-ta faute!"

"Arrête de me faire bégayer!"

Sasuke commença à tapoter ses indexes l'un contre l'autre et Hinata se remit à tirer sur ses cheveux. "Tu es bête ou quoi? Arrête ça."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire, alors? Tu contrôle tout!" dit-il avec indignation.

"C'est pas faux…Même dans ton corps," répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

Il détourna son regard. "Tu me fais agir comme une p-pute."

Elle s'esclaffa. "Tu sais, avant qu'on échange, tu faisais vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour me plaire et maintenant…" elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Tu me déteste." Ses yeux lilas étaient pleins de malice. "Comment ça se fait, Hyûga?"

Il leva les yeux. "Je t'ai toujours détesté," soupira-t'il. "Je faisais des efforts uniquement parce qu'on étais dans la même équipe…"

"Et moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais pour ce que je suis."

Il poussa un grognement. "Si tu savais à quel point tu me dégoutte…"

"N'oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur."

Sasuke gronda et détourna le regard. "C'est moi qui étais censée devenir Capitaine."

"Je sais." Sasuke la dévisagea. "J'ai demandé à ce que tu sois mutée avec nous."

Il serra les poings. "Tu as ruiné mes chances de devenir Capitaine?"

Hinata haussa les épaules. "C'est moi, ouais."

Sasuke se jeta sur elle avec un grognement et referma ses mains autour de son cou. "Je te déteste! Je te déteste!" Hinata était secouée de grands éclats de rire et Sasuke détourna son regard. _Il_ _la_ faisait passer pour une complète aliénée! "J'aurais pu…Je…" Il baissa les yeux. "P-Pourquoi?"

"Tu étais la seule disponible."

"Kiba, Shino, n'importe quel autre ANBU!" hurla-t'il. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu gâche toujours tout? J'aurais pu récupérer mon…" Il poussa un profond soupir. "J'aurais pu redevenir l'héritière."

Le visage de Hinata restait impassible. "Oh?" Sasuke grogna et la fixa d'un regard soudain écarlate. "Tu as activé le Sharingan."

Sasuke soupira et ses yeux revinrent à la normale. "Je…"

"Maintenant, excuse-toi."

"Pourquoi?" Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Tu m'a gravement manqué de respect, tu as essayé de m'étrangler et tu m'a menacé avec ton Sharingan." Elle sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Et si tu t'excusais en premier pour ne pas avoir suivi mes conseils?" Il serra les dents. "C'est toi qui a fichu en l'air la mission!"

"Vraiment?" ricana-t'elle.

Sasuke se leva, résistant à l'envie de la tuer. "Je rentre chez moi."

"Aa." Elle bailla. "Parfait, et n'oublie pas de fermer la p-" Il claqua violemment la porte. Elle éclata de rire.

"Oh merde, c'est vraiment trop drôle."

 

\---------------

 

**Note de Kia-B:**

**Aaah purée, je pensais pas que les écrire comme ça serait si difficile! J'adore ça! J'ai du couper un peu ce chapitre à cause des scènes suivantes. J'étais morte de rire pour la scène des toilettes. Croyez-moi, il va y avoir pleins d'autres problèmes de ce genre un peu partout. En tout cas, commentez s'il-vous-plait!  
** **J'aime beaucoup :)**


	3. Tu me sens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle, Sa, Son, Hinata= Sasuke  
> Il, Lui, Son, Sa, Sasuke= Hinata  
> Il, Lui, Son, Sa, Sasuke= Sasuke  
> Elle, Son, Sa, Hinata= Hinata
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Sasuke avait les yeux fixés au plafond de la chambre de _Sasuke_. Il se mordait machinalement la lèvre en jouant avec le Sharingan. C'était totalement différent du Byakugan et de la teinte bleutée à laquelle _elle_ était habituée avec son kekkei genkai. Le monde autour de lui bougeait au ralenti. C'était…

"Incroyable…" Il leva sa main au dessus de ses yeux.

Chaque nuit, il passait du temps à s'entrainer dans ce corps. Quel meilleur moyen pour battre Sasuke que d'apprendre à connaître chacun de ses mouvements? À cette pensée, un petit sourire satisfait lui vint aux lèvres. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, observant le matin qui émergeait tranquillement.

Il soupira. Un vol d'oiseaux et des feuilles virevoltantes traversaient le ciel. C'était tellement mieux que le Byakugan… _Elle_ n'aimait pas envahir l'espace personnel des autres, mais c'était _sa_ vie.

Maintenant, tout était différent. Le Sharingan ne faisait pas mal quand on l'activait, et il n'y avait pas cette sensation de pincement désagréable aux tempes causé par les veines apparentes. Le tourbillonnement du Sharingan était magnifique. Elle avait toujours été effrayée par le kekkei genkai de Sasuke, par la façon dont il tournoyait et son stupide sourire narquois qui lui collait constamment aux lèvres. 

Bon sang, _elle_ n'en pouvait plus de voir ce même sourire chaque fois qu' _elle_ croisait son crétin de visage dans un miroir! Son stupide long nez et ses stupides pommettes- bordel, son visage entier était stupide!

Sasuke était très…joli.

Joli? Il était plus que simplement… joli. Ses yeux n'étaient pas tout à fait noirs. Enfin, ils étaient noirs, mais dans la bonne lumière ils avaient de légers reflets gris. Ses sourcils étaient arqués dans une forme naturellement parfaite, et ses lèvres…

_Elle_ n'avait jamais vu un homme avec des lèvres comme celles de Sasuke.

Ça _la_ faisait vraiment chier. Sasuke méritait d'être aussi moche que sa personnalité. Moche, moche et toujours plus MOCHE! 

_Elle_ sourit intérieurement de _ses_ pensées enfantines. Avec un soupir, il fit un effort pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il avait faim et ce corps pouvait ingurgiter plus de nourriture que de raison. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit du lait et quelques oeufs. 

"Je m'appelle Sasuke et je suis une buse." marmonna-t'il dans le vide. Il pouffa en entendant son timbre. Maintenant, _elle_ était habituée au son grave et profond de la voix de Sasuke. Il fredonna un petit air avant de casser les oeufs…ce qui était peu dire.

Si il y avait une chose à laquelle _elle_ ne s'habituait pas, c'était la force naturelle de Sasuke.

L'oeuf était entièrement écrasé dans sa main. "Oh, zut!" Il s'essuya sur son T-shirt avant de bougonner en voyant la substance gluante qui tâchait maintenant son vêtement. À contrecoeur, il retira son T-shirt et termina d'essuyer ses mains.

  ** _Ding Dong_**

 "Pourvu que ça ne soit pas Sasuke." Il marcha vers la porte. "Gnagnagna Hinata, tu es nulle…gnagnagna Hinata, tu es grosse…" Il ouvrit la porte pour révéler une certaine kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. "Oh, Bonjour, Sakura-chan?"

 Sakura sourit puis ses yeux d'un vert forestier se posèrent sur la poitrine nue de Sasuke. "Sa…Hinata-chan…Comment ça va?"

Il hocha la tête. "Très bien. Je pense que je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à la puissance de Sasuke." Il s'esclaffa.

Cette déclaration aurait probablement du refroidir les ardeurs de Sakura à l'égard du jeune homme aux yeux de geai mais pour une raison inconnue, elle l'augmenta. C'était l'homme de ses rêves et Hinata apportait à l'imperturbable Sasuke la personnalité que Sakura avait toujours désiré lui voir. Elle avait l'impression d'être une amie horrible, mais envers qui…Hinata ou Sasuke? La jeune fille aux cheveux roses pouffa de rire. "Il est plutôt fort."

 Il acquiesça. "Tu veux entrer? Je peux te faire du thé, ou autre chose si tu veux."

 Elle haussa les épaules. "Ça serait avec PLAISIR mais…je dois aller à l'hôpital." Elle rougit légèrement au changement d'orientation soudain qu'avait prit sa phrase.

 Sans le vouloir, il sourit d'un air moqueur. Un vrai sourire était encore un challenge pour lui. "Alors…pourquoi tu es là?" Il s'arrêta un moment. "Je veux dire…" Il se massa la nuque. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose?"

 Elle cligna des yeux. "Je…Je…Non, non pas vraiment…mais…"

 "Sakura?" Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, laissant sans s'en rendre compte la lumière du soleil rebondir sur sa peau bronzée. La gorge de Sakura devint soudain très sèche. Il lui toucha le front. "Tu es encore malade?"

 Elle secoua la tête. "N-Non…"

 "Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

 Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. "Il faut que j'y aille!"

 Il lui saisit le poignet. "Sakura," Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant qu'il ne la presse contre lui. "S'il-te-plait, va faire une analyse, d'accord?" Elle entoura ses bras autour de son corps, si doux. "D'accord?"

 "Oui!" marmonna-t'elle contre son torse.

 Il recula d'un pas. "Tu es quelqu'un de précieux pour moi." Il força un sourire. "Alors…Fais-le."

 Elle balbutia. "F-Faire quouaaa?"

 Il lui attrapa les épaules. "Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas un t-"

 "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?" fit une voix sévère, bien que plutôt douce. Ils relièrent la voix à une certaine jeune fille de petite taille aux cheveux noirs. Sasuke leva un sourcil. Hinata croisa les bras. "J'ai dit: qu'est-ce que vous foutez, putain?"

 "Tu n'avais pas dit "putain" au début…" marmonna-t'il.

 Hinata eut un sourire moqueur. "Tiens, tu as raison Hyûga." Il regarda Sakura. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?"

 "Rien, je suis juste venu dire bonjour…" Elle sourit à la jeune fille qui resta impassible.

 "Le dobe te cherche." Elle lui lança un regard assassin pendant un moment. "Ça veut dire que tu dois partir."

 Sasuke fronça les sourcils. "Sasuke, c'est moi qui-"

 "Reste à ta place." cracha-t'elle. "Sakura, j'aimerai parler à Hinata, si tu as fini de la violer du regard?"

 "Sas-" Sasuke s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille rougissante en face de lui. "Sakura-chan?"

 Elle se retourna brusquement. "Non…NON! Hinata…c'est pas ce que tu crois…Il faut vraiment que j'y aille…On se voit plus tard!" Elle s'enfuit en courant.

 Sasuke avait des yeux ronds. Hinata se rapprocha de lui. "Peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez cl-"

 Il la regarda. "Est-ce qu'elle s'est s-servit de moi?

 Elle pouffa. "Non, elle se servait de moi." Ses yeux d'opale plongèrent dans ceux d'un noir de geai. "Il faut qu'on parle." Elle rentra à l'intérieur sans y être invitée. Sasuke poussa un soupir. Seul Kami savait ce que lui réservait cet entretien.

  

\-------------------

 

Sakura marchait au bord de la route lorsque quelqu'un lui mit une main sur la bouche et la poussa de force dans une allée. Elle paniqua presque avant de se rappeler qu'elle était une kunoichi. Elle donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de son agresseur avant de reconnaitre le grognement.

 "Naruto?!"

 Il gémit. "Purée, Sakura-chan!"

 "Pourquoi tu essaies de me kidnapper!?" Elle le poussa dans une poubelle.

 Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en la voyant lever la main. "Attends, attends, il faut que je te parle!" cria-t'il. "Ne me frappe pas!" Elle baissa le poing. "Bon sang...okay…" Il pris une profonde inspiration. "Tu es une…"

 "La ferme! Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital!" grogna-t'elle.

 Il mit ses mains devant lui dans une manière défensive. "Bien, bien…donc…Tsunade est sur le chemin du retour."

 Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. "Ce qui veut dire…"

 Il hocha la tête. "Ce qui veut dire que…ils _pourraient_ être réintégrés dans leurs corps." Il se massa le cou. "Ça peut sembler bizarre mais moi je les aime bien comme ça…tu vois ce que je veux dire? Hinata agressive et Sasuke sensible, ça fait du bien, même s'ils se battent encore plus entre eux."

 Elle acquiesça. "Ouais, je sais…" Elle croisa les bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire "ils _pourraient_ "?"

 Il poussa un petit soupir. "Étant le gars génial que je suis…J'ai entendu dire que Tsunade aurait trouvé le rouleau leur permettant de faire l'échange mais elle n'est pas sure que ça marche."

 Sakura s'appuya contre les briques froides de l'allée. "Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils échangent." Elle étendit une main. "C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça…" Elle s'interrompit. "Ce n'est pas que je les aime pas…Je les aime beaucoup tout les deux."

 Il hocha la tête. "Je sais…"

 Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Tu penses qu'il y aurait un moyen de…tu sais…être sure qu'ils restent comme ils sont maintenant?"

 "Ça sera plutôt sale de notre part de faire ça." Une longue pause s'ensuivit. "Mais… ça leur apprendrait une bonne leçon."

 Elle acquiesça. "Parce que c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas bons du tout en travail d'équipe."

 Son regard se remplit de malice. "Je suis sure que je peux persuader Baa-chan de…disons, ne pas les prévenir avant qu'ils aient appris leur _leçon_."

 Sakura sourit. "Du coup, on peut…" Elle se renfrogna. "Attends…c'est vraiment un sacrilège."

 Il hocha la tête. "Ça me met mal à l'aise rien que d'y penser…" Il se gratta la joue. "Sasuke est à l'intérieur de Hinata…et c'est Hinata qui est à l'intérieur de Sasuke…et…" Il soupira. "Je les aime juste mieux comme ça!" grogna-t'il.

 Elle claqua des mains. "Alors on a besoin d'un plan, un plan bien égoïste et bien infaillible."

 Il s'esclaffa et se tourna vers Sakura avec un air diabolique. "Je crois que je sais." Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui.

 

\-------------------

 Hinata était assise sur le canapé dans une posture tout à fait détendue, tandis que Sasuke transpirait à grosse gouttes. "Hyûga", commença-t'elle. "Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris…"

 Il redressa la tête. "Oui, chef?" Il tressaillit. _Sasuke_ était _son_ supérieur et c'était devenu un réflexe. Il grimaça d'autant plus en voyant un petit sourire satisfait naître sur les lèvres charnues d'Hinata. C'était comme de se regarder dans un miroir sans être vraiment de l'autre côté du reflet.

 "Je ne veux pas que toi ou quelqu'un d'autre touche à mon corps," grinça-t'elle.

 Il ferma les yeux. "Oui." C'était une simple accolade! Il était en colère pour une accolade!"

 "Et pourquoi tu es torse nu?"

 Il haussa les épaules. "Un oeuf m'a explosé dessus…" À cet instant, ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Il s'attendait à ce que _Sasuke_ l'habille de façon normale ou du moins plus masculine, mais elle était là, devant lui, avec un T-shirt noir et un pantalon moulants qu' _elle_ ne se rappelait même pas avoir dans ses placards. Elle avait même relevé ses cheveux en un chignon qui montait haut sur sa nuque. "Pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça?"

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tenue. "Quoi, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?"

 Sasuke soupira. _Il_ l'avait rendu jolie. "C'est trop serré."

 Elle leva un sourcil. "Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe."

 "Je ne m'habille pas comme ça."

 "Je sais très bien comment tu t'habille, et ça me fais chier." Elle croisa les jambes. "Pendant que je suis dans ton corps, je refuse de m'habiller comme une clodo."

 Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Je ne…" Il poussa un soupir. "J'ai juste…"

 Elle sourit et se pencha en avant. "Tu manque vraiment de confiance en toi, hein?"

 Il la regarda, surpris. "Q-Quoi?"

 Elle s'esclaffa. "Bien, très bien…" Elle se tapota le menton. "Alors je t'ai vraiment heurté l'autre jour, hm?"

 "Tu peux arrêter?"

 Elle l'observa s'affaler dans un fauteuil et elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Et pourquoi j'arrêterai?"

 "Tu es…" Il poussa un gros soupir. "Je n'ai vraiment pas…"

 Elle roula encore des yeux. "Tu n'es pas…hideuse."

 Sasuke éclata d'un rire bref. "Merci Sasuke," il se leva. "Il faut…que je fasse un truc."

 "Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ton corps?" Elle restait assise. "En tant que kunoichi, ça devrait être ton plus grand atout."

 Il ricana. "Je suis faible, tu te souviens?" dit-il d'un air indifférent. "Pourquoi tu es là? On a parlé, tu peux partir maintenant."

 "Tu es vexée?"

 Il se servit un verre de lait. "À ton avis?"

 Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui avec une grâce dont _elle_ ne pouvait que rêver en temps normal. "À mon avis, tu es vexée."

 "Bravo." Il lui lança un regard exaspéré. "Oh…Il faut que je te prévienne d'une chose très importante."

 Elle sourit d'un air satisfait. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

 Il se pencha légèrement en avant. "Dans à peu près un jour ou deux…tu connaîtra la vraie douleur d'être une femme." Le sang d'Hinata se glaça à ces paroles.

 "Attends…"

 Il sourit. "Oh oui…et tu ne peux rien y faire." Il s'esclaffa.

 Elle fronça les sourcils. "Ça ne doit pas être si pire que ça…" Elle considéra la chose un moment. "C'est complètement contraire aux lois de la Nature."

 "Sasuke, on a échangé nos corps." Il prit une gorgée. "Je suis à peu près sure qu'on a dépassé tout ça."

 Hinata tressaillit. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

 Sasuke vida le reste du liquide dans l'évier avant de hausser tranquillement les épaules. "Reste à ta place." Il sortit de la maison, laissant derrière lui une Hinata stupéfaite.


	4. Bien fait pour toi!

J'espère que vous vous en sortez avec le "qui est qui"! Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 4

Bien fait pour toi!

 

C'était le matin et Sasuke observait attentivement Hinata. Elle était assise sur le canapé, immobile, le visage dénué de toute émotion.

"Sasuke…"

Les yeux d'opale se posèrent sur lui. "Quoi?" Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

"Ça va?" Il sourit. _Elle_ n'était pas une adepte de la vengeance et s'efforçait toujours de combattre ce genre de sentiment, mais quand une occasion pareille se présentait…il fallait la saisir!

Hinata plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois, putain?"

Il croisa ses jambes. "Je _pourrais_ t'aider."

S'il avait été une personne ordinaire, il aurait manqué l'émotion qui envahit soudain son visage. Elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu. "Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide," cracha-t'elle.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je sais ce que tu traverses…"

Hinata ferma les yeux, une main serrant fermement l'accoudoir du canapé, l'autre posée distraitement sur son ventre. Pas la peine de préciser qu'elle avait eu une petite surprise en se réveillant ce matin. Outre le fait qu' _il_ soit contraint de faire face à quelque chose que d'habitude _il_ méprisait, elle se débrouillait mieux que ce que Sasuke aurait pu espérer…ou souhaiter.

Elle hocha la tête. "Evidemment!" grinça-t'elle. "C'est ton corps…"

Il eut un petit sourire. "Aa."

Elle croisa les bras. "Comment on arrête ça?"

"Tu ne peux pas vraiment…" dit-il en essayant de se défaire du sourire satisfait qui lui collait au visage.

Elle se renfrogna à nouveau. "Je sais ça, mais…"

Il se pencha vers elle. "Est-ce que tu me demande de t'aider?"

Ses yeux lilas s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait envie de frapper son putain de visage pour en faire disparaître son sourire narquois, mais pour l'instant elle allait se servir de lui. Jamais, JAMAIS elle n'avait subit une chose aussi désagréable! _Sasuke_ était très fort pour cacher _sa_ souffrance et _il_ était même fier de _son_ self-contrôle mais cette douleur était différente.

Une douleur comme une étreinte, un coup de poignard d'un autre univers. Elle ne savait pas exactement d'où ça venait, on aurait dit que c'était partout à la fois. Elle ne céderait PAS face à ça.

_Il_ n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point _son_ sourire était arrogant jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était en train de capituler et il le savait. Elle plongea ses ongles dans l'accoudoir, laissant la douleur insidieuse lui labourer l'abdomen. Sasuke croisa son regard et leva un sourcil dans une question silencieuse.

C'était abominable mais quelque part au fond de _lui_ , _il_ se raccrocha à la pensée qu'aucun homme ne résisterai à ça. _Lui_ y arrivait sans hémorragie cérébrale.

Enfin, autant qu' _il_ le sache.

Hinata expira silencieusement un souffle qu'elle ignorait retenir. Elle laissa un sourire monter à ses lèvres et cette pensée lu donna assez de volont-

Elle serra les dents lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur la submergea. "A-ah…" grogna-t'elle.

Sasuke s'esclaffa. "Ça fait mal, hein?"

Elle plissa les yeux. "Comment tu peux aider?"

Il se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux. La meilleure chose à faire serait de _le_ planter là et de _le_ laisser souffrir, aujourd'hui et les trois jours suivants. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières et observa la douleur qui se peignait sur le visage d'Hinata. Elle était en train de craquer. C'était ça qu' _il_ voulait voir de _sa_ part à _elle_ durant tout ce temps?

_Sasuke voulait la faire craquer. Il voulait qu'elle se plie à chacune de ses volontés, mais ça n'avait aucun sens: elle ne lui avait donné aucune raison de la haïr! Pas même un tout petit peu. Elle se contentait de rester avec son équipe et de s'assurer que tout le monde prenne équitablement sa part du travail. Dans l'équipe de Sasuke, il était le chef et personne n'avait intérêt à se mettre en travers de sa route._

_C'était de_ **_sa_ ** _faute. Elle était prête à donner sa vie pour lui, car c'était ce que des compagnons faisaient: ils se protégeaient les uns les autres. Et oui, il était intelligent mais il n'avait pas assez réfléchit sur le moment et leur mauvaise communication les avait perdu._

Il laissa un froncement de sourcil familier se peindre sur son visage. "Je retire ce que j'ai dit."

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. "Quoi?!"

Il se leva. "Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais? Tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive."

"Hyûga, je suis ton-"

"Arrête ça." Il leva une main. "Tu veux faire craquer Hinata," il lui tourna le dos. "Et bien vas-y, craque."

Elle le regarda, abasourdie. "Pardon?"

"Si on est dans cette situation, c'est à cause de toi et tu ne veux même pas l'admettre!" Il serra les poings. "C'est entièrement de ta faute!"

"Ma faute? C'est toi qui ne l'as pas vu venir!" Elle se leva.

"Il s'est matérialisé devant nous!

Elle savait que c'était la vérité, ils le savaient tout les deux mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'ébranler. Il faudrait attendre qu'il gèle en Enfer pour qu'il l'admette. "Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as pas été promue Capitaine? Tu sais vraiment pourquoi?"

Il grinça des dents. "Tu ne voulais pas-"

Il fut interrompu par un fou rire. "Tu es tellement stupide." Elle sourit d'un air goguenard. "Oui, tu allais être promue, mais seulement parce que Kiba ne voulait pas du poste." Elle se rassit. "Et ils pensaient que tu n'étais pas prête…"

Il se glaça. "Quoi?"

"Ils pensaient que tu n'étais pas prête pour devenir Capitaine, et si tu ne peux pas gérer une équipe de trois recrues, comment pourrais-tu t'occuper d'un clan?" Elle croisa les jambes. "Devine à qui ils envoient les ANBUS mal formés?" Elle se pointa du doigt.

"C-C'est faux."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu crois que je te voulais dans mon équipe? Arrête de te surestimer." Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux d'ébène. "Ils ne voulaient pas que tu devienne l'héritière tout de suite, apparemment…"

Il s'assit et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. C'était plutôt cohérent. "C'est la vérité?"

"Le plus vite tu apprends à rester à ta place, le mieux c'est…"

Il leva les yeux vers elle avant de secouer la tête. "Je m'en fiche. Je vais leur prouver qu'ils ont tort." Il sourit. "Et à toi en particulier."

Elle leva un sourcil. "Moi?"

Il hocha la tête. "Si tu m'aide, alors… je t'aiderai."

Elle tripota sa queue de cheval par habitude. "Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix." Elle soupira. "D'accord, marché conclu…Arrête cette douleur." Ils se serrèrent la main.

Il pouffa un peu et se mit debout. "Je ne peux rien faire pour ça, désolée." Il s'éloigna.

Bien fait pour _lui_.

\-----------------

 

"Attendez que je comprenne bien: vous êtes prêts à risquer le fait qu'ils ne retournent jamais dans leur vrai corps, et tout ça pour vos propres petites raisons égoïstes…" Elle s'interrompit. "…et j'ajouterai: complètement malsaines?" Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Ne voit pas les choses comme ça, Baa-chan!" brava le blond.

Tsunade ferma les yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Naruto et Sakura lui fassent une telle requête.

Mais bon, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les deux adolescents aux cheveux sombres puissent avoir un problème de ce genre, de toute façon. Elle avait récupéré deux parchemins avec des solutions envisageables et si ceux-ci ne fonctionnaient pas, alors ils devraient voyager dans le nord du Pays de la Neige pour demander de l'aide à un certain homme. Elle ne voulait pas en venir à ça…

Elle lui devait de l'argent.

Elle bougonnait tout en tapotant ses ongles manucurés sur son bureau en chêne. "Et comment je devrais voir les choses, selon toi?" Ça n'avait pas d'importance, de toute façon. À la place d'Hinata, elle aurait voulu récupérer son corps le plus rapidement possible.

Naruto s'assit et jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui restait silencieuse. "Je travaille avec eux depuis quelques mois et je sais comment Sasuke fonctionne." Il se mordit la joue. "Il est très dur avec Hinata-chan, et elle méritait d'être nommée Capitaine de sa propre équipe."

Tsunade hocha la tête. "Oui, mais tu ne m'apprends rien."

Il soupira. "Ils ont besoin d'apprendre le travail d'équipe, en particulier Sasuke, mais Hinata a aussi besoin d'apprendre à s'affirmer et à se défendre toute seule!"

Elle leva la main. "Naruto, ils sont en dehors de toute zone de confort, là."

"Justement!" Répliqua-t'il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "On est pas en train de plaisanter, c'est de leurs vies dont il s'agit." Elle se pencha en avant. "Ils risquent de rester piégés dans le corps de l'autre pour toujours."

"Pour t-toujours?" dit enfin Sakura.

Tsunade hocha la tête. "Et tu pense que tu auras un jour une chance avec Sasuke, alors qu'il est intérieurement une fille? Je ne pense pas que Hinata, même dans le corps de Sasuke, en pince pour toi."

Le visage de Sakura s'embrasa. "P-Princesse Tsunade!"

"Le sujet est clôt. Faites les venir dans mon bureau." Elle ouvrit le rouleau de parchemin et les chassa dehors. Naruto se mit à grommeler tandis qu'ils sortaient.

"Bon, ça valait le coup d'essayer," soupira-t'il. Il regardait Sakura, qui baissait les yeux et serrait les lèvres. "On devrait aller leur dire qu'elle est de retour."

Elle leva les yeux. "Pourquoi se presser?"

"Sakura, Baa-chan a d-"

Elle hocha la tête. "Je sais, mais je veux dire…Ils ne sont pas obligé de l'apprendre tout de suite, pas vrai?"

Il fronça les sourcils. "Sakura, je crois qu'on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde, là."

Elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras. "Et sur quelle longueur d'onde tu es, Naruto?"

"Je les aime comme ça parce que c'est rafraichissant, c'est quelque chose de nouveau…mais je crois que pour toi, c'est juste l'idée en elle-même qui te plait."

Elle leva les bras au ciel avant de lui donner un petit coup de son index dans la poitrine. "Écoute-moi bien, Naruto" Elle s'avança vers lui. "Tu crois vraiment que personne n'a rien remarqué?"

Il ne cilla pas. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Elle fit la moue. "Le fait que tu en pince pour Hinata depuis qu'elle a changé d'équipe."

Il soutint son regard. "C'est faux."

Elle sourit. "C'est vrai, et tu le sais très bien!"

Il poussa un soupir. "Ce que je ressens pour elle n'a aucune importance." Il se passa une main sur la nuque. "Ce qui est fait est fait, d'accord? On doit aller leur dire…"

"Mais-"

"Tout de suite." Il continua sa route en grinçant des dents. C'était quoi son problème? Si Sakura croyait qu'il allait volontairement désobéir à Tsunade alors qu'il était si prêt de devenir Hokage…Merde.

\-------------

 

Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent chez Sasuke. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, révélant un Uchiwa à l'air réjouit.

"Bonjour…"

"Salut Sasuke, est-" Naruto poussa un juron. "Merde, désolé Hinata…Est-ce qu'on peut entrer?"

Il se mordit la lèvre. "Sasuke n'est pas d'humeur à voir des gens…"

Sakura fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête en guise de réponse. "Pas grand chose." Il poussa un soupir. "Je peux transmettre un message?"

"Ouais, on est venu pour-"

"UCHIWA, ESPÈCE D'ENFLURE!" Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent un Néji furieux qui avançait à toute allure dans leur direction.

"Néji?" Le jeune homme brun écarta Naruto et Sakura de son chemin avant que ceux-ci aient pu le retenir. Un coup de poing rentra en contact avec la mâchoire de Sasuke. Il poussa un cri en tombant à terre.

"Espèce de sale merde!" Il le redressa. "Où est Hinata!?"

"Je s-suis Hinata!" cria-t'il.

Les yeux opaques de Néji s'écarquillèrent. "Tu me prends pour un con? Tu crois que je suis en train de plaisanter?" Il lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac. Naruto criait mais Néji ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

"Nii-san! C'est moi!" cria-t'il en se plaçant dans la posture traditionnelle des Hyûgas.

"Tu ose te moquer de mon clan!" Il serra les poings. "Je vais te tuer!"

Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer violemment. "KAMI! Est-ce que vous pouvez pas juste la fermer!?" Hinata sorti en trombe. "J'essaie de dormir!"

Néji hésita. "Princesse Hinata, qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

"Je suis-"

"Ferme-la Uchiwa!"

Hinata croisa les bras. "Hyûga, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi?"

Il resta interloqué. "H-Hinata…"

Sakura intervint. "Néji, après un pépin lors d'une mission…Sasuke et Hinata ont échangé leurs corps…"

Néji activa son don héréditaire et se renfrogna d'avantage. "Tu me prend pour un idiot? Leur chakra sont normaux."

Sasuke secoua la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas possible…"

Les yeux lilas se rétrécirent. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "normaux"?

Il lui fit un signe de tête. "Utilise ton Byakugan. "

Elle croisa les bras. "Je ne sais pas le contrôler…"

"Okay, la plaisanterie est terminée, je veux savoir pourquoi tu traine avec ce Uchiwa."

"Nii-san", Sasuke s'avança vers lui." S'il-te-plaît…Je te dis la v-"

"La ferme!" brailla-t'il.

Hinata se renfrogna. "Écoute, Hyûga, arrête de lui gueuler dessus."

Il se frotta les tempes pendant un moment. Tout ce que Néji avait voulu, c'était de passer un peu de temps avec sa cousine avant de repartir en mission. Quand il était rentré, il avait appris que, non seulement Hinata avait été changée d'équipe, mais qu'en plus on avait vu les deux ANBU dans la même demeure à plusieurs occasions.

Il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces conneries.

Naruto leva les bras en l'air. "Je suis le seul à penser qu'avoir le chakra de l'autre n'est pas bon signe?"

"Il faut qu'on aille voir Tsunade!" cria Sakura.

Néji croisa les bras. "Je veux la vérité!"

Sasuke grogna. "Néji, on a pas le temps pour ça maintenant! Je te promets que je te raconterai tout plus tard!" Il serra dans ses bras le jeune homme, qui était légèrement plus petit que lui. Néji se figea sur place en sentant **le** Sasuke Uchiwa le prendre dans ses bras.

"Arrête de faire des câlins aux gens dans mon corps!" cria Hinata.

Sasuke relâcha Néji. "Oui,oui…"

Tout le monde partit en courant, laissant derrière eux un Hyûga abasourdi.

 

\-------------

Tsunade était sur le point de boire son saké lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant quatre personnes. "Écoutez, je vous ai déjà d-"

"Non, Hokage-sama…" Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à elle. "Néji dit qu'il ne peut pas distinguer nos chakras!"

Elle resta interdite. "Comment?"

Hinata s'assit avec un bruit d'exaspération. "Écoutez, il faut vraiment qu'on retourne dans nos corps."

"Je sais bien, mais le jutsu n'est pas terminé." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Si je l'exécute mal, ça peut faire empirer les choses…"

"Comment ça pourrait être pire?" dit sèchement Hinata.

Elle regarda la jeune fille. "Ça pourrait accélérer la transformation et tu resterais bloqué en fille. Ça te plairais?"

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire…la transformation?"

Les yeux d'ambre furent traversés d'une émotion qu'ils ne reconnurent pas. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que votre corps s'adapte au changement et qu'il va finir par s'habituer, comme si c'était vraiment vous."

"Vous êtes en train de dire que si le jutsu ne fonctionne pas on sera coincé dans ce corps et que si…" Hinata s'interrompit. "On dirait qu'on se fait baiser, quelque soit l'issue."

Elle acquiesça. "Je suis en train de lire les parchemins…Tout devrait être prêt pour dans, disons…deux semaines."

"Deux semaines?!" hurlèrent-ils.

Elle leva les mains devant elle, défensive. "C'est le mieux que je puisse faire!"

"On échange maintenant!" rugit Hinata.

Elle frappa dans ses mains. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse?! Vous vous êtes mis tout seuls dans cette merde! Vous devriez déjà être contents que je m'en occupe!"

Sasuke se couvrit le visage. "On va rester bloqués…" marmonna-t'il. Naruto lui tapota l'épaule.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata-chan! Baa-chan va régler tout ça!" Il sourit.

"C'est sans espoir." Hinata sortit en fulminant.

Sasuke soupira. "Il a raison…" Il se leva.

 

\------------------

Hinata était allongée sur _son_ lit. Il ignora le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait. "Sasuke?"

Elle leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. "…Quoi?" Elle entendit alors un petit reniflement et se redressa. "Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise…" Ses mots se perdirent en voyant Sasuke se tordre les mains, des larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux humides. "Ne pleure pas…"

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne p-pleure pas…"

"Bien sûr que si, regarde-toi!"

Il hocha la tête. "C'est vrai…" De grosses gouttes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. "S-Sasuke…" Il s'essuya les yeux mais les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas. "Et s-si…Est-ce que…" Il secoua la tête, son corps secoué par les sanglots.

"Purée, Hinata arrête…" Elle bailla.

"C-Comment peux-tu être si calme?!"

Elle soupira. "Je suis comme ça."

Les yeux d'ébène s'agrandirent. "Je…on v-va…on peut faire quelque chose, pas vrai?"

"Non."

Il prit son visage dans ses mains. "A-ah…"

"Viens par-là." Grinça-t'elle.

Il leva les yeux. "Q-quoi?"

"J'ai dit: viens par-là…"

Il s'avança et elle lui saisit brusquement le menton. "Sa-"

"Ferme-la et écoute-moi." Elle l'attira plus prêt. "Arrête de pleurer, ça ne changera rien et ça me fait paraître faible."

L'instant d'après, Hinata se tenait lajoue, une vive douleur dans la mâchoire. Sasuke la regardait d'un air de dédain furieux. "Arrête ça, d'accord? Arrête! De faire ça ! Je sais, j'ai compris! Je suis pathétique, et stupide et tout ce que tu veux…mais arrête de me le répéter sans cesse!"

Elle lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux. "Ne me gifle plus jam-"

CLAC!

Elle grimaça en tenant sa joue enflée. "Tu es folle ou quoi?"

Il se recula. "Arrête…"

Elle frottait son visage. "Pourquoi tu me demande d'arrêter alors que c'est toi qui me frappe!?" Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un bruit mat. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil tandis qu'il se mettait à hurler dans un oreiller. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur. "Tu es stupide, Hyûga." Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et lui frotta maladroitement le dos.

Il se retourna légèrement vers elle. "Tu crois qu'on réussira à retourner dans nos corps?"

Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Sasuke se mit sur le dos pour la regarder en face. Les yeux lilas soutinrent le regard de ceux d'ébène. Elle poussa un soupir et s'allongea à ses côtés, observant le plafond. Elle laissait la question suspendue dans l'air.

"Non." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de Kia-B
> 
> Un long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut! Ça va être un défi plutôt bizarre de mettre de la romance et des trucs mignons quand ils sont dans un autre corps. Je ne sais pas comment je me sentirai si je devais m'embrasser moi-même.
> 
> Je me trouve plutôt géniale, mais pas à ce point là, quand même…Bref, merci d'avoir lu!
> 
>  
> 
> Kia


	5. J'ai embrassé une fille

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5

J'ai embrassé une fille

 

Hinata se frotta les paupières et laissa le soleil la sortir tout doucement de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Sasuke tourné de son côté. Ses yeux étaient clos et il respirait doucement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il avait l'air si détendu. Plus détendu qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'être.

Elle soupira et fixa son regard au plafond. Tsunade allait leur rendre leurs corps, il le fallait. Malgré les rumeurs, Sasuke n'avait pas de problème pour dormir. Depuis qu'il n'était plus hanté par son passé de meurtrier, il arrivait même à aimer ça. 

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce corps était différent. Hinata était insomniaque, ce qui était totalement nouveau pour lui. Maintenant c'était elle qui était dans son corps et qui rêvait ses propres rêves.

Elle se redressa. Quand est-ce qu'ils sauraient s'ils étaient coincés pour de bon? Est-ce qu'ils oublieraient qu'ils étaient dans des corps différents? Est-ce qu'ils commenceraient à rêver les rêves de l'autre? Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas fait de rêve depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leurs corps.

Elle n'y attachait pas vraiment d'importance, mais ça commençait tout de même à devenir ennuyeux. Elle donna un petit coup de coude au Uchiwa endormi. "Hinata, debout." Sasuke grogna et retira son bras avant de faire mine de se rendormir. Hinata fit la moue. "Hinata, réveille-toi!"

Les yeux de charbon s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup. "Hein?"

"Tu me touchais."

Il bailla et s'assit. "Ce n'est pas ma faute." Il se frotta lentement les yeux. "Je me réveille tout le temps dans cette position ces derniers temps."

Hinata acquiesça et lui tourna le dos. "Viens t'entraîner."

Il la regarda, perplexe. "Je ne…"

"Tu quoi? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver?"

"Ça pourrait accélérer le processus."

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva. "Peu importe, on fera avec."

Il écarquilla les yeux. "Mais t-tu venais de dire-"

Elle leva une main. "Hyûga," Elle grimpa sur le lit. "On va être échangés dans un sens ou dans l'autre de toute façon, donc autant s'entraîner."

"Ça n'a aucun sens!"

Elle lui attrapa la figure. "Mon visage est vraiment incroyable," Elle pencha la tête de côté, pensive. "Pas étonnant que toutes les femmes me sautent dessus." Elle soupira.

Sasuke se dégagea d'elle. "Il n'est pas…hideux."

Hinata sourit d'un air satisfait et se leva. "Si tu veux me renvoyer mes propres répliques, choisit un meilleur moment." Elle alla à la penderie et en sortit un t-shirt. 

"Tu as baissé les bras?"

Elle interrompit un instant son geste. "Non, je n'ai juste pas beaucoup d'espoir." Elle retira le t-shirt ample qu'elle portait, et que Sasuke venait juste de remarquer. Le regard du jeune homme s'attarda sur les cicatrices rosâtres qui lui striaient le dos.

"T'es en train de me mater?" demanda Hinata.

"Non," fit Sasuke, surpris.

Elle sourit et se retourna. "Pourquoi tu me mate?"

Il baissa les yeux. "Pour rien." Il se dirigea vers la porte mais la petite Hyûga se posta devant lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Pourquoi tu souriais comme ça?"

Il fronça les sourcils. "Je me suis souvenu des cicatrices sur mon…ton dos."

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Tu as des cicatrices?"

Il hocha la tête. "Pleins."

"Fais-moi voir."

"Comment je pourrais te les faire voir?" demanda Sasuke, perplexe.

"Dessine-les," cracha-t'elle.

Sasuke plongea son regard dans les yeux d'opale et pour une fois, elle fut contente de ne pas ressembler à sa famille. Elle, elle ne donnait pas d'ordres aux autres en s'attendant à ce qu'ils soient exécutés sur-le-champ. Elle était réservée, timide et réaliste, mais surtout, elle était déterminée à retourner dans son corps. Lui pouvait baisser les bras, pour elle il n'en était pas question.

Il la fit se retourner. "Là" Il traça une ligne juste en-dessous de son omoplate, "Ici…", et une autre à côté de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Ça aurait pu te paralyser, ça," murmura-t'elle.

"J'ai esquivé au dernier moment et Sakura m'a soigné." Il l'entendit grogner en réponse. "C'est une bonne médecin..."

"Mm."

Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. "Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas?" La pièce fut soudain mortellement silencieuse et Sasuke eu peur d'avoir dépassé une limite. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire de plus de toute façon? "Elle est amoureuse de toi."

Une autre vague de silence remplit la pièce. Sasuke avait peur de toucher le corps de la jeune fille, alors que c'était SON corps! "Tu penses qu'elle m'aime?" murmura-t'elle.

"Oui…" Il en doutait presque, maintenant.

"Si elle m'aimait vraiment, elle n'essaierait pas de me toucher alors que tu es dans mon corps." Elle se tourna vers lui. "Hyûga, ça s'appelle du désir." Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. "Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire-?"

"Je sais ce que…ça veut dire."

Elle sourit d'un air moqueur. "Tu as peur de prononcer le mot?" Sasuke rougit violemment. Hinata pressa son dos contre la porte et rit. "Tu es tellement…tellement…" Elle se tapota le menton. "Pathétique!"

"Ce n'est pas vrai!"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Pas étonnant que Naruto ne te remarque pas," pouffa-t'elle. "Tu ne sais même pas comment on satisfait un homme."

Il lui attrapa le visage entre les mains et se pencha à son niveau. "Et je suppose que toi, tu sais comment on fait?"

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. "Hyû-"

Il eut un sourire narquois. "C'est plutôt logique, en fait…" Il plissa les yeux. "Tu n'as jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour les femmes."

Le regard de Hinata se durcit. "Baisse d'un ton."

Il éclata de rire. "J'ai touché un point sensible?"

Elle fit un bruit d'exaspération. "J'espère que tu n'insinue pas ce que je crois!" gronda-t'elle.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. "Et qu'est-ce que tu cr-" La jeune fille lui envoya brusquement un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sasuke tituba en arrière et essuya le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche. Il se jeta sur sa gorge et lui projeta violemment la tête contre la porte. Elle agrippa une poignée de ses cheveux avant de lui enfoncer un genou en plein visage. Sasuke poussa un cri.

"Tu vas payer pour ça, Hyûga!" cria Hinata. "Byakugan!"

Il se frotta le nez et laissa ses yeux devenir écarlates. "Je t'attends." Il sentit son chakra affluer dans sa main tandis qu'un bruit d'électricité se mit à retentir.

Hinata se mit dans la posture traditionnelle des Hyûgas.

Une réalisation frappa alors Sasuke. "A-Attends!" Il désactiva le Chidori. "Comment tu sais faire ça?"

"Faire quoi?" grinça-t'elle.

"Tu connais parfaitement la posture."

"Et toi, pas mal avec le Chidori…" elle s'interrompit. "Oh merde."

Sasuke se massa les tempes et s'assit sur le lit. "Se battre accélère bien le processus."

Hinata s'avança vers lui. "Donne-moi tes mains." Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et lui attrapa les poignets. "Tu vois ça?"

"N-"

CLAC

Sasuke prit son visage dans ses mains. "Tu as triché!"

Elle sourit. "Ça t'apprendra pour la prochaine f-"

CLAC

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. "Tu m'as encore frappé?!"

"Oui, exac-"

CLAC

Sasuke se frotta l'autre joue. "Arrête!" Il leva les yeux sur elle. "Ça fait mal!"

Elle hocha la tête. "Evidem-"

CLAC

Elle lui sauta dessus. "Je ne peux pas utiliser ton chakra pour te battre, mais je vais te botter le cul à l'ancienne!" Sasuke la repoussa. "J'ai encore ta force de brute," rit-il. Il lui maîtrisait les deux bras.

Elle se débattit. "Dégage, gros lard!"

Il renforça son étreinte sur ses poignets. "Je vais te les casser."

"C'est ta gueule que je vais casser!"

Sasuke pouffa de rire. "C'est vraiment drôle."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si faible?!" souffla-t'elle. "Lâche-moi!"

"Non!"

Elle réussit à se glisser hors de son emprise et le repoussa violemment par l'épaule, juste à l'endroit de la Marque Maudite. Sasuke hurla et tomba par terre. "On dirait que tu n'en sais pas encore assez sur mon corps, Hyûga." Il se tenait l'épaule, plié en deux par la douleur. Hinata sentit la fierté lui gonfler la poitrine. "C'est pour ç-"

Sasuke était soudain immobile. Il se leva et fit rouler son épaule, détendu. "Mais au fond de moi, je reste une Hyûga." Il lui envoya un petit sourire suffisant. "Les méridiens, Uchiwa."

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon corps?"

Il s'étira. "C'était pénible d'avoir des méridiens bloqués," il montra son épaule du doigt. "En particulier ici…Je m'en suis occupée."

Hinata le rejoignit et lui attrapa l'épaule. "Comment tu te sens?"

Ses yeux noirs s'attardèrent sur elle, étonnés par son soudain changement d'humeur. "Euh…libérée."

Elle eut un petit sourire. "Libérée?" Elle fit un pas en arrière. "Merci."

"De r-"

"Comme ça, quand je reviendrai dans mon corps, je pourrais te botter les fesses correctement."

Il rit doucement. "Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais un sens de l'humour." Il se dirigeait de nouveau vers la porte quand il sentit un corps l'agripper par l'arrière. "Lâche-moi!"

"Je vais te tuer!" Elle lui glissa soudain une ceinture autour de la gorge. "Espèce de fille stupide!"

Il hurla et essaya de la secouer pour qu'elle le lâche. "Tu es fou!" Pourquoi Hinata agissait de manière si contraire à son caractère, pour elle comme pour Sasuke?

"Oui, je suis fou!" Elle resserra la ceinture jusqu'à ce qu'il la jette au sol par-dessus le lit. Sasuke frotta son cou endolori. Hinata, ou plutôt Sasuke, était fou à lier! Sasuke mis une main sur sa poitrine, essayant de calmer son coeur qui battait à tout rompre.

"Tu es…cinglé! "lui cria-t'il.

Une tête brune aux reflets bleus émergea de derrière le lit. "Purée!" jura-t'elle en cognant le lit de frustration. "Merde, merde, MERDE!" Elle s'assit et prit son poignet dans sa main."

Il la regarda. "Quoi?"

"Je ne sens plus mon putain de poignet, débile!"

Il serra les dents et s'avança vers elle. "Tu détruis mon corps!"

Elle se recula brusquement. "Moi? C'est toi qui m'a envoyé valser! Contrôle-toi!"

"C'est difficile!" Il s'assit sur lit à côté d'elle et lui prit le poignet. "Il est cassé…" marmonna-t'il.

"Tu crois? Je n'avais pas remarqué que l'os sortait presque!"

Sasuke lui prit le visage. "Je peux arranger ça!"

Elle se dégagea. "Eh bien, vas-y!"

Il lui jeta un regard appuyé. "Tu es bon en soin médicaux?"

Elle réfléchit une seconde. "Ça va."

Il ferma les yeux. "Est-ce que tu peux…pousser mon chakra dans ton corps-" Il secoua la tête. "Est-ce que tu peux pousser ton chakra dans- Heu, je…Ok, est-ce q-"

"J'ai compris!" s'énerva-t'elle. "J'arrive à le sentir, maintenant!" Elle fit une grimace.

"Ok…fais-le." Hinata pris une profonde inspiration avant de transmettre son chakra à l'homme en face d'elle. Le corps de Sasuke frémit tout entier. Elle n'avais jamais échangé de chakra avec Sasuke et c'était une sensation…

…étrange.

Il lui jeta un regard pour voir si Hinata ressentait la même chose. Le corps de la jeune fille semblait si détendu qu'elle aurait pu être en train de s'endormir. Sasuke ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Ses larges paumes se mirent à briller d'une pâle lueur verte et il remit l'os en place.

"C-Comment tu te sens?" murmura-t'il.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et fit tourner son poignet. "C'est mieux."

Il hocha la tête. "Tant m-" Il s'interrompit en sentant sur son cou les mains de la jeune fille. Elle effleuraient de nouveau la Marque Maudite. "-ieux. Je…Sasuke…"

"Je ne la regarde jamais," marmonna-t'elle. Sasuke hocha la tête et se pencha légèrement pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou. "C'est plutôt cool." Sasuke laissa la pièce se remplir d'un silence confortable. "Merci, Hyûga."

Il sourit. "Je t'en prie."

Elle lui fit un signe de tête. "Allez, viens, on va faire du grabuge."

Il éclata de rire. "Comment ça?"

Elle se tourna vers lui et leva un doigt en l'air. "D'abord, arrête de me faire rigoler. Je ne ris jamais. Au pire, je ricane…rien de plus."

"Tu devrais rire plus souvent." Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. "C'est un beau son, et tu devrais mettre un t-shirt." Il sortit de la pièce.

 

\----------------------------

 

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment prit Hinata au sérieux quand elle avait parlé de "faire du grabuge", mais en arrivant au marché, les choses commencèrent à dégénérer franchement. En commençant par les personnes qu'elle faisait fuir à cause de son attitude agressive, jusqu'aux enfants qu'il effrayait à cause de sa soudaine gentillesse.

Ils marchèrent le long de la route, chacun essayant tant bien que mal d'être l'autre personne. Malheureusement, tout cela se termina atrocement mal. Les choses se passèrent de la façon suivante: le fan club de Sasuke surgit de nulle part devant eux, mené par la fille que Sasuke avait aidé quelques jours auparavant.

"SASUKE-KUN!" chantonnèrent-elles.

Hinata grogna et Sasuke sourit. "Bonjour."

Elles se mirent à pousser des cris. Hinata se tourna vers lui. "Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue?"

Il la regarda, interloqué. "Je dis bonjour."

Elle sourit et jeta un regard aux insupportables jeunes filles. "Le Sasuke que je connais ne ferais pas ça."

Une des filles fit un pas en avant. "Et tu es qui, au juste?"

Hinata fronça les sourcils et activa son don héréditaire. "Quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas mettre en colère."

Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet. "La Hinata que je connais n'est pas comme ça."

Elle se dégagea. "Aucune de vous n'a intérêt à le toucher, espèces de démones." Elle montra du doigt l'imposant jeune homme. Les jeunes filles ne semblaient pas concernées le moins du monde. "Ce corps m'appartient."

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'oeil. "On ne peut-"

Elle leva les mains. "Tu es à moi…et je suis à toi." Elle sourit d'un air malicieux. "Pas vrai, Sasuke."

Le groupe retint sa respiration. "Pardon?"

La jeune fille aux yeux d'opale souriait comme si c'était un jour de fête. "Je suis sa petite amie." Les yeux de charbon de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. Il regarda la jeune fille déterminée, qui prenait à présent sa main moite dans la sienne.

"On ne te croit pas." Lui non plus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Sasuke chercha désespérément du regard la voix de Naruto, qui se frayait un chemin à travers le groupe de jeunes filles.

"Naruto-kun!" dit Sasuke, le souffle court. Ce fut comme si la ville entière était devenue silencieuse. Hinata lança un regard noir au Uchiwa, qui s'était mis à rougir. Il toussa. "Je…heu…Dobe, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Naruto sourit d'un air moqueur. "J'ai juste entendu Hinata hurler," il se tapota le menton. "Je me suis dit que c'était plutôt bizarre d'entendre ça."

Hinata se renfrogna et roula des yeux. "J'étais en train de dire à ces…monstres," elle fusilla le groupe de filles du regard, ce qui les fit reculer avec effroi. " Que Sasuke est mon petit ami."

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand. "Quoi? Tu…"

"PROUVE-LE!"

Sakura et Ino arrivaient à leur niveau. Naruto leur expliqua la situation calmement et en quelques secondes, l'aura de Sakura avait viré au noir. "Oui, prouve-le."

Sasuke tourna la tête vers elle. "S-Sakura-chan!"

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Embrasse ton copain, Hinata-chan."

Sasuke recula. "Je ne peux pas!" Il voulait aller se cacher sous un rocher. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait mourant et Hinata serait carrément morte.

Hinata le regarda d'un air furieux et resserra son étreinte sur son poignet. "Et pourquoi pas?"

Il soupira. "Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. On peut partir?"

"Qu-" Il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, laissant derrière eux un groupe d'adolescentes déconcertées.

 

\------------------

 

"Tu as failli tout gâcher!" Hinata claqua violemment la porte et Sasuke réussi à rattraper son vase avant qu'il ne touche le sol. "Qu'est-ce tu as dans la tête?"

Il s'effondra sur le canapé. "Et j'étais censé faire quoi? T'emb-t'embrasser?"

"C'est ton visage," dit-elle en se montrant du doigt. Il ferma les yeux. "Attends, attends…Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé un garçon?"

Il s'enfonça encore d'avantage dans le canapé.

Hinata se mit à rire. "C'est-"

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait?" l'interrompit-il.

Elle s'arrêta un instant. "Quoi?"

Il redressa lentement la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. "D'embrasser un garçon?"

Elle s'avança vers lui. "Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander ce que je pense?"

Il soutint son regard couleur lavande avant de sourire joyeusement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se lever. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon?"

Elle lui attrapa la nuque pour le faire descendre à son niveaux. "Tu veux mourir?"

Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu n'as pas répondu à la question."

Elle sourit d'un air moqueur. "Et toi, tu as déjà embrassé une fille?"

Il pouffa d'un air agacé. "N-" Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer sa réponse, elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le cerveau de Sasuke fut court-circuité en quelques seconde.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspens héhé!  
> J'espère que ça vous plut :)


End file.
